Protector
by cinnabunny.xo
Summary: When Misaka finds Kuroko becoming unnervingly distant, she starts to get a bit too overprotective. Little does she know Kuroko is involved in something much bigger than she and her friends have ever faced before. Follow the friends as they try to defeat this unknown evil and watch as Kuroko and Misaka’s relationship changes into something more intimate, and maybe for the better
1. Liar

**AN: Hey Hey! Long time no see! I know not a Mortal Instruments story, I'm so sorry! But I promise I havn't forgotten 'Sweet Little Unforgettable Thing', I promise! Now I will talk more at the bottom so...enjoy!**

**Disclaimer! ~ I do not own any of the character mentioned in the story! (If I did, these two cuties would be endgame)**

O

O

Misaka Mikoto was started to get a little ticked off.

Why?

Kuroko had been _avoiding her._ She had no idea why, but she _was_ avoiding Misaka.

It had started a few weeks ago and Misaka had awoken on a lovely Tuesday morning, expecting the young teleporter to be asleep in her own bed (or next her) or the very least hear the sounds of Kuroko in the shower.

But there was none of that at all. The teleporter, along with her school bag, school supplies, school uniform and shoes were absent. Her bed was made neatly and it looked like it hadn't been used by anyone in years.

_Ok, strange, _Misaka had thought. _But nice._

And it _was_ nice because the pervy teleporter wasn't around to grope her or try anything lewd.

But when she didn't come home that night, Misaka began to worry.

_What if she's hurt? She might need help!_

But Misaka brushed these worried thoughts aside for something more logical.

_She's probably doing Judgement work and if not __maybe she's just having an outing and she's late._

And she believed those thoughts.

Until the Kuroko absent evenings and mornings happened more and more frequently, until she never saw her in the mornings and evenings at all for days in a row.

She knew she wasn't missing because she saw Kuroko in class and training outside, and she had also seen her with Uiharu a _lot. _

She had wanted to approach Kuroko and ask where she was at a time before 6 in the morning and after 9 at night. But she couldn't bring herself to say it, or anything for that matter. When she had tried walking up to her and Uiharu, she felt her heart leap into her throat, and she freaked and ran away.

So tonight, Misaka was going to stay up all bloody night and when she came in, (if Kuroko came in, that is)

She was going to give her a piece of her mind.

**~Pretend this is a super cool line break~**

"I am Kuroko Shirai, a member of Judgement. You under arrest for theft, assault and descrution of property. Hand yourselves over or face the consequences!" Kuroko said firmly and loudly.

She had already evacuated the area before anyone else could get hurt and she had informed Anti Skill already. Now she just had to catch these goons and she could go.

She had been at a disadvantage lately as she had not been using the earpiece to have Uiharu help her out. No, she had only been using it to contact Konori and Anti Skill directly. So without Uiharu's help, it had been hard getting a sense of direction. But she was doing just fine.

In fact she couldn't ask Uiharu to help even if she wanted too. As far as she and Saten knew, Kuroko was taking a break from Judgement to focus on other things. So instaead she made Konori swear on her life that she wouldn't tell anyone that Kuroko was working and that Konori herself, from time to time, was Kuroko's eyes.

There was a long silence between Kuroko and the thugs and Kuroko actually thought they were contemplating handing themselves over to her.

But this is Academy City, where wishful thinking was not your greatest friend.

The brunette man in the front, who was insanely tall started to snort, while the blonde and black haired men behind him (again, insanely tall) began to laugh.

Kuroko felt her face fall the slightest bit.

_These thugs must really love doing things the hard way._

This was going to be a _very _dangerous battle, because this battle was going to be a _rooftop battle._

The three amigos had the advantage by being on the higher ground, a building just a little taller than her's.

The moon was just starting to pass over the three criminals and the one Judgement officer when the blonde man began talking.

"Little girl, you have no idea who you're messing with." He smirked and just like that him and the black haired man disappeared.

_W-wait! Optical control? Like Komaki?!_

Just as that thought passed through Kuroko's mind she heard a few grunts and something leap and land on her rooftop.

_Yep, that proves my theory, Optical control, I can hear them to pinpoint their location but I can't see them. Man I hate invisibility._

The two men revealed themselves to be both behind and in front of Kuroko, each of them smirking deviously.

Kuroko whipped her head around, anticipating that the men were going to jump her, but they just stayed there and waited.

_But what were they waiting for?_

But then she remembered that there was one man left.

She turned her head to try find him, the black haired man in front of her barely giving her a view of him.

When her eyes locked with the brunette's, he smiled an unsettling smile and suddenly her world started to go dark. She wasn't passing out because she could hear things clearly, she was thinking straight and her vision wasn't blurry. It just seemed like someone had turned the lights out. But you can't turn the moon off like a night light, so how-

_Trick art, it has to be. __They're all espers?!_

Right after her theory was proven right, it was then that Kuroko started to feel the pain.

Someone had kicked her in the chest, and hard. Then she felt things digging into her legs and face. Sharp things.

Then she was being punched in the gut.

All she could hear were the laughs of the three men who were all getting turns of punching and kicking the tiny girl.

And then like someone had flipped a switch everything in Kuroko's vision went bright white, making Kuroko yelp and whimper in pain, squeezing her eyes shut.

_He's manipulating the moonlight to blind me! _

And as if the world thought that enough pain had been thrown at the petite girl, she heard the demanding, and somewhat comforting voices of Anti Skill officers.

Kuroko was now on her feet, but hesitant to open her eyes. She could hear some officers demanding the three men to turn around to be handcuffed and from what Kuroko could hear, they're demands deemed successful as she could hear the men start to be escorted of the rooftop.

Some came up behind Kuroko and started guiding her somewhere.

"You can open you're eyes miss Shirai, everything is alright now." She heard a young man say.

Kuroko did as she was told and was met with chocolate brown eyes.

_Okay thank god, I'm not blind. _

"I'm going to take you to the med team now, okay? You took quite a beating." The man said, as he guided Kuroko down the conveniently placed ladder down the side of the building.

"I-i couldn't teleport." Kuroko stuttered defeatedly.

"Hey it's okay, sometimes when espers are stressed it can cause them to loose control over their abilities, it happens with my younger brother." The officer said.

Stressed? Anxious absolutely. But stressed? What was there to be stressed about? She was excelling in her school studies, training was improving and her abilities were getting more and more stronger as the days went by. Yes, she was intimidated by the three men, but she couldn't rack her mind for a reason why she might've been stressed. Maybe her constant anxiety was the stress.

When the pair reached the ground she was whisked away by the med team, the nurses flooding her with concern. Up until that point she hadn't even looked at the damage, all she knew was that everything hurt.

She could feel blood dripping from her forehead down her face and her arms and legs were scraped and since she had been pinned to the ground by two men with the third stomping on her chest, reeling in some oxygen was still a challenge. The med team were cleaning her cuts and scraps and the massive gashes on her stomach, back and head, the head wounds pouring blood down her neck and the chest and back wounds starting to blossom blood through her uniform.

So to say she was feeling light-headed could be deemed understatement of the year.

When she left the med team she had a patch on top of her forehead and on her cheek and bandages were carefully wrapped around her torso wounds. Thankfully only a few spots of blood had started to seep through so if she got up early she could wash it in the morning, she couldn't wash it this late as the dorm lady wouldn't hesitate to punish her.

After a short conference with a few Anti Skill officers and quick goodbye to the officer who helped her down the ladder, Kuroko was on her way.

It was currently 10:45pm and Kuroko was tired. She thought of teleporting her way to the dorms so she could hop into bed quicker but she also didn't want to risk getting to her dorm with the dorm matron and Misaka angrily waiting for her. So, despite her tiredness, Kuroko's legs carried her the long way to get to the dormitories.

_I'll just take ages getting home so even if they are up now, they'll get tired and go to bed._

She was coming up to the 1 hour mark in her walk to home with half an hour left to go when her vision started going blurry and when she looked down and saw she had what looked to be eight fingers and two thumbs she knew she was on the verge of passing out. A nauseating feeling was starting to curdle in her stomach and she could feel bile and flem leaping in her throat.

She threw up on the footpath for good two minutes and then kept walking.

She was feeling dangerously dizzy, her eyes started hurting and her face felt icily cold but her body was betraying her face's heat as her body felt like it was going to explode with heat.

Kuroko fell to the ground and tried to collect her breath but she wasn't reeling any air in. There was an incredibly huge invisible weight crushing her chest, threatening to break her into pieces.

A panic attack.

Panic attacks had been coming quite close friends with Kuroko lately but _every single time_ she still gets scared that she'll never breath again.

Nosies were either too quite are too loud and light was either too bright or too dark, and sometimes smells were just too strong or she could smell anything at all. Sensory overloads, Kuroko thought they were called.

The attack was quicker than usual, but the quicker the better as it was now 12:17am and although she wanted to take long so the dorm matron would forgot about her (if she even remembered her for starters) she was missing her bed and she still needed sleep.

And she needed to get ready for tomorrow.

Kuroko had been doing...special things lately and those _things _were causing her schedule to go haywire.

She would get up insanely early, earlier than Sissy, get her bag and herself ready for the day and leave. She would do special training at the ungodly hour of 4:00am and then get into her uniform, freshen up and go about her school day. Than after school she would go on patrol and preform her Judgment duties, cleaning up garbage, helping with traffic work. Then she would do her..._special things, _do more Judgement work and then go home very, very late.

But she had also been making no time for her roommate, her best friend, Misaka Mikoto, Sissy, or more commonly known as Tokiwadai's 3rd ranked Level 5 Esper, Railgun.

To Academy City, she was a hero, a goddess. But to Kuroko she was humble Misaka, a great friend and her Sissy. And she loved her. And she understood that she came off as pervy, but she then realised that she didn't deserve Misaka, and she didn't want to force anything onto her.

So she hadn't tried anything and she didn't plan to try anything ever again, be it with Misaka or another person entirely. Plus the perv persona was a facade, her close friends knew that, including Sissy. On the inside, Kuroko was a scared tiny girl who just cared too much about others wellbeing.

Plus, she knew that Misaka had a small thing for Touma anyway, so what was the point, if she loved her but Misaka didn't love her back?

Of course there was another reason she was keeping her distance from Sissy, but _that_ wound was to fresh to even think about.

Kuroko was starting to teleport herself but something was wrong.

She wasn't teleporting properly. She couldn't teleport that far away, maybe a few feet each teleport, and each teleport was draining her.

The teleporter took another 15 minutes to make it to the dorm on time. Before entering the building she stroked down her hair and brushed off her clothes, brushing any grime and dirt off of her clothes and body, using a nearby window as a mirror. Once she was satisfied she tried picturing the hall outside her room and when she was happy with her calculations, she focused her mind to take her there.

Kuroko opened her eyes and to her pleasure she found herself in the exact place she imagined.

Kuroko slowly shuffled to the door and turned the handle.

**~Again, an awesome line break~**

Misaka had been pacing. It was 12:30 and still no Kuroko. She considered calling authorities when she suddenly heard a thump and familiar whimper of pain.

_Got'c__ha_

The doorknob turned slightly and Misaka quickly and soundlessly ran to lay on her bed.

When the door opened Misaka saw the little teleporter she had been missing.

Kuroko sighed loudly and kept whimpering.

_She's not hurt is she?! _Misaka panicked. But she didn't show any serious signs of pain so she let the anger take over.

"Care to explain where you were?"

Kuroko turned around and yelped loudly. It was a cute noise, kinda like a kitten.

_That really doesn't matter at the moment._

"S-Sissy! I-uh, while you were sleeping I quickly went to...um..." Kuroko stuttered.

Misaka had already caught onto her lie, she hadn't fallen asleep yet. But she wanted to see what lame excuse Kuroko could whisk up to get her out of this mess.

"I went to the...bathroom...?" It came as more of a question than it did a statement.

"We have our own bathroom. Why would you need to go to a different bathroom?" Misaka asked, bolts of electricity dancing around her body, threateningly.

"B-because, I...am PMS-ing! Haha, yeah and I, uh, needed...stuff." Kuroko mewled. Her cheeks were blushing a strong crimson and it looked like she was going to either burst out laughing or start bawling her eyes out.

She couldn't even believe her own lie even if she wanted too.

What happened next was an accident and Misaka didn't even realise what she did until she heard Kuroko whimpering in pain and squirming on the floor.

She had zapped her. Which she didn't mean to do.

Usually when Misaka zapped Kuroko it was because she had pushed her limits and Misaka always made sure she didn't hurt Kuroko. But this time was different. Kuroko hadn't tried anything (she hadn't tried anything for weeks) and she certainly hadn't done anything that would make Misaka want to zap her...besides lying to her face.

But that was the thing, she hadn't _meant to zap her._ It just happened, she didn't have control over the zap.

_What the?_

Kuroko has hugging her torso and whimpering. Usually Kuroko bounced back from zaps and she sometimes even dodged them. But she hadn't been knocked down so hardly by them.

"Kuroko! I-I didn't mean to zap you! I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Misaka rambled, the angry facade completely wiped and replaced with her concern and worry.

Misaka bent down so that she was kneeling in front of Kuroko. She wasn't crying, thank goodness. If Kuroko was crying she might have started to cry to.

Misaka put a hand on Kuroko's shoulder, trying to soothe her.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you." Misaka said quietly, trying to catch Kuroko's caramel, strawberry eyes.

"Yo-you didn't hurt me." Kuroko said quietly, as she looked up with huge shining and glossy eyes, quickly locking them with Misaka's.

"Who did?" Misaka asked sternly.

Kuroko didn't awnser, she only stood and walked away, leaving Misaka by herself on the floor, her hand reaching to try catch Kuroko's wrist as she walked for the bathroom.

She missed.

Kuroko was only proving her little lie more wrong as she entered the bathroom with clothes in hand.

_How did she grab those?_

But that wasn't the point. The fact that when Misaka implied that Kuroko may had been hurt by someone, Kuroko immediately shut up, as if she was talking anyway.

Kuroko came out in her pyjamas, consisting of a beige shirt with a sleeping grey kitten with the words 'Soff Kitty, Warm Kitty' on the shirt and shorts that were a light beige colour and they had little grey cats on them.

It was another thing that was weird. Kuroko hadn't been wearing her usual skimpy lingerie to bed either, one thing that Misaka kinda missed. But not in weird way! It was just weird that Kuroko was barely showing any skin in intimate places, as Misaka was so used to Kuroko show at least a sliver ove stomach or a little bit of skin from down south.

Kuroko slipped into bed and turned away from Misaka, and Misaka couldn't help but feel a bit hurt.

All these little things, the absence, no showing of skin, no pervy actions and a quiet Kuroko was unnerving to Misaka. She had become distant, to Misaka's dismay, and although she didn't miss the pervy-ness (well maybe a minuscule part of her did) but she missed the Kuroko that was her best friend.

She missed her so much that it really, _really _hurt.

But she was right there, across the room from her.

So why did it feel like she was gone?

**~Line break dance, line break dance, whatever could mean?~**

She heard Sissy slip into her bed from across the room and she heard her turn of her lamp.

They lay there silently.

She hadn't expected that zap to hurt. Sissy's zap rarely hurt her as she was not a threat whenever she was being zapped (besides going to far with her lewdness...that's considered a threat right?) but this time it was excruciatingly painful, Kuroko could still feel the burning sting course throughout her body.

But it wasn't the initial zap that hurt. No, it was _where _it had hit.

Of course whenever Misak electrocuted her, it wasn't painless, it without a doubt stung everytime. But Misaka had zapped her abdomen, attacking her injuries and dear god was it painful for the poor tiny teleporter.

"Kuroko, I really didn't mean to zap you, I couldn't control myself." Misaka whispered quietly.

"It's fine Sissy, I'm not angry." Kuroko said rolling over to face Misaka, a small, comforting smile on her face.

"But why don't you tell me truth? I don't understand why you can't tell me where you were." Misaka said, a sad frown on her face.

Kuroko knew she shouldn't tell Sissy and she wasn't planning to ever tell Sissy what she was doing, but she knew that if she told her what happened tonight it would lead to her spilling about her injuries and she didn't want Sissy freaking out about a few bruises.

So she lied, but though about a bit more this time.

_Make her believe it._

Kuroko sighed miserably. "Ugh...do you remember a few weeks ago when I was late to join you guys at the diner? You know before I started leaving early in the mornings and coming late home in the nights?" Kuroko said as she had already suspected Misaka knew she had known if Kuroko's absence in morning let alone the evening.

Misaka nodded quickly, eager to hear Kuroko's explanation.

"Well I was held up by the director of the school and Konori...and the director had been informed by Judgement that my Judgement duties had been a liability to me, as I kept getting hurt doing patrol. So Konori had told the director to make sure that I wouldn't do any work outside of school. I, of course got angry so as punishment for arguing with Konori and the director, I have to help the janitor clean in the early mornings and late evenings."

It was quiet for a moment and Kuroko had hoped that Misaka had bought it.

"Oh. Then why did you cover _that _up by saying you were on your...y-your period..?" Misaka said, confused and slightly embarrassed that they were on the topic of the young teleporters menstrual cycle.

_Crap _

"I was just embarrassed to tell you that I was cleaning up around the school." Kuroko whispered.

"I find periods a bit more embarrassing than cleaning up Kuroko." Misaka giggled quietly.

Kuroko giggled along with her.

_She bought it._

Kuroko thought that was the end of it, Sissy would get of her tail and she wouldn't get involved, let alone anybody else.

But boy, was she wrong.

O

O

**AN: A WRITING RECORD!! 4K?? **

**And it's not on the TMI story...oof **

**Anyway, priso- I mean, school has been a nightmare. I've been swamped with work (oof) so writing has been I consistent.**

**Now I've only just entered the Railgun/Index fandom, so forgive me if anything is wrong. But I love this ship so much that it hurts, so I just _had _to write a story. ( Go watch Index first _then _Railgun, they're both on Netflix ;) )**

**!THIS ISN'T A ONESHOT!**

**I plan on making this a series! (I know handling two series's at once, I'm just adding more work to this towering pile of schoolwork)**

**Please stay tuned!**

**Favourite/Follow/Review/Share**

**And as always, love you guys!**

**Au Revoir Belles~**

**~Kay**


	2. Phone Numbers and Coffee

**AN: I hate to be the writer who always has excuses for absence but I've actually got a valid reason. BUT before we untangle that yarnball I want to thank everyone who is enjoying this story! It's absolutely heartwarming to see your comments, without you I wouldn't have the motivation to write this story, I love you guys! Also, Happy New Year!! :D**

**Now into why I was inactive. I had the end of the school year as most people and things got pretty insane, but I also had many family issues that kinda took a toll on me (everything's good now, no worries! :)) but I was also in hospital for a bit because of my appendix. I thought they were just insane period cramps but no! Turns out my appendix was getting ready to explode so that's fun, having a bomb in my body. So I had that taken care of!**

**But now I'm back and like I said, this story is NOT a oneshot, and like you (hopefully) I love this franchise and I want to keep writing this story like I intended to! **

**Thank you everyone who is reading my content and is showing that by the littlest comment or heart or save, you truly mean so much to me that words can't describe!**

**Disclaimer! I do not own the characters or the anime mentioned. I only own the idea for this story unless mentioned otherwise!**

**Also another disclaimer! This story is inspired by another story on Archive of Our Own called Threshold Fever, written by a user called TheAntiHero! You'll understand later as to where the inspiration comes from ;3**

**Enjoy! :)**

**~ A wild line break appeared! ~**

Kuroko walked tiredly through the halls to her class waving and smiling to other students who acknowledged her.

Things had been going good. She got up early, performed her _special duties, _and she had finished her training.

But she couldn't help but be weighed down. Something was sitting on her back. Dread? Maybe, due to her recent activities and her lies. Anxiety? Well panic attacks were a thing now for her so probably. Fear? Again, plausible, she was scared for a number of reasons, being caught hand many more she would rather not list.

Guilt?

...most definitely.

She hated lying to everyone but most of all,

She hated lying to Misaka.

When she had lied the previous night, or well, earlier this morning, the disgusting after taste that was left in her mouth after she lied was...well, disgusting.

She was disgusted with herself.

Why was she doing this? She believed in justice and honesty, she was going against her beliefs.

_I have to tell her! I need to tell Sissy!_

The voice in her head becoming desperate, clawing the sides of her mind like a caged and petrified kitten.

_I-I can't. If I do, who knows what'll happen?_

The other voice in her mind whispered.

She was conflicted.

But she was also Kuroko Shirai. A strong Judgement Officer, mentally and physically.

She was going to finish what she started.

So she was just going to have to pull herself through.

**~ N-nani? Another line break?! ~**

Misaka, Uiharu and Saten were all sitting in their usual spot at their favourite diner, scanning through the menu to try find something appetising.

The diner was particularly quiet today, only a few tables being used by a man in his twentys working on his laptop, a coffee in hand, a small family in the back and a young couple eating together in the window seat.

Misaka was sitting on her own bench seat while Uiharu and Saten sat across from her on the opposite bench seat. Their unconfessed love for each other was so obvious even to Misaka, which was surprising.

Speaking of love, whenever Misaka thought about couples, her mind used to go to Touma, as much of an idiot he is, she couldn't deny the feelings that were there.

_Were _there.

Now, she could only see Touma as a companion, nothing more.

So who did her mind wander too when she thought about love?

To be honest, Misaka didn't know. But it did go to _someone_, in the form of dreams.

The catch was that she could never see _who _someone was.

At a different time it would have been frustrating, but now _that, _was the least of her worries.

Speaking of worries, she was on a roll with these transitions today-

Kuroko.

Kuroko was what she was worrying about.

She couldn't help it! Although she _had _gotten an explanation last night she couldn't stop the nagging voice in her head that she was being lied to. But Kuroko was a terrible liar! And even so, Kuroko didn't believe in lies.

Still that didn't matter, she just wanted her best friend to feel as comfortable as she did with her, she didn't want Kuroko to feel like she needed to lie to her.

That's why she was turning every five seconds to check if she was going to come through that door.

"Misaka!"

She jumped.

Uiharu and Saten were looking at her with anticipation and it wasn't until she realised that a waitress was awaiting for her order that she understood why the pair were staring at her.

"O-oh! Uh, right." Misaka stuttered, trying to regain her composure.

"Um, I'll have a pastry and a coffee, please. Two sugar and milk thank you." She asked, giving the waitress a polite smile.

The waitress returned her smile and assured the girls that she would be back with their orders in a few minutes.

As she walked away to the kitchen, Saten looked at Misaka.

"You ok? You kinda spaced out back there." The raven haired girl said, a small smile plastered on her face.

"Yeah, totally! Just thinking about...stuff?" She meant for it to come out as a statement, she hated to sound so unsure of herself.

"You sure you're not thinking of, _someone?." _Saten said with a smug expression, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. Uiharu giggled, putting her hand in front of her mouth to keep her from laughing out loud.

"W-what?! What makes you think I'm thinking about, 'someone'?" Misaka stated, emphasising the word 'someone' with her fingers in a quoting motion.

"Oh nothing, just a hunch. How is Touma anyway?" Saten smirked mischievously.

_Touma? Are you serious?!_

"I don't like Touma anymore!" Misaka said defensively, not thinking twice about what she has just blurted out. 

"Anymore?! Now you've gotta spill!" Saten said, laughing.

"NO! And it doesn't matter anyway, I don't like..anyone." Misaka stated, crossing her arms and throwing one leg over the other in a defensive position, closing her eyes and turning her head away from the two girls.

_Crap, I hope the didn't notice that stutter._

Thankfully they didn't and the pair just laughed at their friend's antics.

Before Misaka could come up with a sassy retort, she felt the the seat shift the teenie, tiniest bit.

"Kuroko! Oh my god, you're here!" She heard Uiharu exclaim happily.

_W-wait, Kuroko?!_

Misaka quickly turned her head, then blinked to make sure her eyes weren't deceiving her.

But, as Uiharu implied, Kuroko was there, locked into an embrace with Uiharu as said girl was excitedly talking to her, Saten also getting a few sentences into the excited conversation.

"K-Kuroko, y-you actually came!" Misaka said happily, flashing her a big smile and diving in for a bear hug as soon as Uiharu moved to her seat.

Kuroko happily melted into the embrace, pleasantly surprising the older girl as she reluctantly let go, sheepishly smiling at her

"Of course I came, I realised we hadn't been hanging out as much as I'd like as I've been very busy, so I came here hoping you'd all be here. Thankfully you all are!" Kuroko said, smiling at her friends.

"Speaking of which Kuroko, what have been doing lately? I've seen you roaming around lately in places you would usually never go." Saten questioned, cocking her head to the side.

_What? What was that supposed to mean?_

_"_Oh, haha! I've just been running some errands for Konori." Kuroko answered.

"Hang on a second, I thought you were taking a break from Judgement because you got in trouble." Misaka said slowly, narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah Kuroko, you told me that you were taking time off." Uiharu said, mirroring Misaka's facial expression.

"Oh I am! I'm still filling out my punishment, but the errands I'm running for Konori aren't Judgment assessments, she's just asking me to get some things for her as a friend! She has been busy to be fair."

"Yeah she has been." Uiharu relaxed noticeably, agreeing with the young girl.

Misaka didn't want to let it go though, bit for the sake of the girl next to her, she did. She didn't want to scare her off after she finally came here to be with them.

Saten still looked confused though.

"So wait, what on earth does she want from the club downtown?" 

If Misaka had been drinking something, she would have comically spit it out, but instead she choked on air.

"A club? Kuroko, what are you doing going to clubs?"

Kuroko shrugged, "She asked me to pick up a package from that club, I don't know what it was though, I didn't want to be invasive and peek inside. Konori is a really weird women now that I think about it."

_Ok, that still doesn't explain why she sent an underage, and very tiny girl into a nightclub that is known for its loud parties and amazing prostitute service._

_Don't ask how I know that, _Misaka eternally said to nobody. **(****AN: ;3)**

But again, she let it go.

Before the girls could become engaged in any more conversation, a different waiter came to the table holding the girls orders.

"One pancake platter and caramel latte, one black coffee with two sugars and one pastry and coffee with two sugars and milk." The young boy said, placing the pancake platter and latte infringement of Uiharu, the coffee in front of Saten and Misaka's own order down respectively.

Just at that moment, the boy locked eyes with Kuroko and his cheeks became tinted with a dark crimson. 

She didn't know if it was because he thought he had forgotten an order and he was embarrassed or that he thought that Kuroko was drop dead gorgeous, which, without a doubt she was but Misaka just didn't like how he was raking his eyes up and down her best friend.

_Wait, back up, Kuroko- drop dead gorgeous?_

Before Misaka could blush at her own thought or process that she was giving the boy a stone cold and possessive glare, he stood up straight like a stick in an instant but didn't break eye contact with Kuroko.

"Um, what did you order, Miss?" The waiter asked nervously, the blush reaching his ears.

_That better be from embarrassment. _Misaka thought, gripping the seat until her knuckles went white.

"No, I wasn't here when these three ordered." Kuroko smiled, seemingly unfazed by the boy's blushing.

_Thank god._

"Would you like anything?" He asked politely. 

It was at that moment that his eyes quickly flickered to Misaka's face. He had never seen a glare more possessive or protective than the one she was throwing at him.

He quickly looked away, panicked.

"Just a large hot chocolate please!" Kuroko said, her face shining with childish innocence.

He nodded curtly and left the table with no words.

Misaka quickly shook her head as if to clear the state she was in then started to drink her coffee, hoping a conversation topic would come to her mind.

Thankfully, Kuroko was much better at talking, ironically, and she already had something she wanted to talk about.

The four girls slipped into casual conversation, all of them laughing and giggling.

Just when Misaka was recovering from laughing after a joke Saten had cracked the waiter came back to the table shyly.

"Here you go Miss." He smiled nervously, handing Kuroko's drink to her rather than placing it on the table, in a way that made Mikoto's eyebrows pull together and for her to shift a little bit closer to the small girl.

"Thank you." Kuroko gave him a small smile as he walked away.

Kuroko put the small plate down that held the napkin, two marshmallows and spoon in front of her.

"Oh my god, Kuroko look!" Saten squealed, pointing at Kuroko's napkin.

Cocking her head to the side, Kuroko placed her drink down and picked up her napkin, only to find a small, folded up price of paper underneath.

Confusion still written across her face, the small teleporter took te piece of paper and unfolded it.

She immediately blushed.

"What is it?!" Misaka said through her teeth, at the exact same time Saten and Uiharu squealed the same sentence in more excited tones.

"I-it's-" but before she said anything, Saten had reached over and snatched it out of her hands and skimmed through it.

The raven haired girl gasped and Uiharu looked over, a smug expression plastered on her face.

"'Call me, *winky face*~ Torabura,' Kuroko, you just got some hot guy's number!" Uiharu said smugly, while Saten was giggling.

Misaka however didn't feel like laughing. She felt...hot. She couldn't explain what she felt, she was just burning up.

Kuroko however didn't seem particularly happy either, she simply giggled then took the paper back and shoved it in her skirt pocket.

After the girls finished up, they walked out and began walking to a familiar bench and a familiar vending machine.

Saten and Uiharu spoke in hushed whispers up the front so that left Mikoto and Kuroko to trail behind.

"Hey, just a heads up, I'll be early tonight." Kuroko said after a few minutes of walking.

"Oh, ok, cool." Misaka said with a smile.

"Yeah, the janitor is giving me less work so everything should be ok."

More silence until Misaka finally asked.

"So...areyougonnacallhim?" She said quickly.

Kuroko just gave her a funny, lopsided smile. 

"Maybe, I don't know at the moment."

Misaka didn't know how she felt about that answer as it wasn't the one she was looking for, but it wasn't a yes.

While Kuroko seemed to be occupied with her phone (she really hoped she wasn't texting that guy) Misaka decided to distract herself.

_Jealousy._

That was all that could come to her head. And as much as she hated to admit it, she knew fully well that she was jealous of that boy and Kuroko. The only thing was was that she had absolutely no idea why.

Was she jealous that Kuroko was going to hang out with this rando dude or was she scared that said rando dude was going to take her friend away from her?

_Wait._

_No._

_I-it couldn't be? C-could it?_

No. No it couldn't be. 

Most definitely not.

...

Right?

She couldn't possibly have a crush on-

"Kuroko! Misaka! Hurry up!" Saten shouted, waving at the pair.

Shaking her head, the two girls sped toward their two friends, the cold evening wind, stirring the leaves on the footpath and blowing away Misaka's train of thought.

**~Alas, another linebreak has bestowed upon us! ~**

Kuroko stuck to her promise.

She was going to be early.

And she was. But-

That didn't mean she was staying.

Yes, the guilt was intense but she had to do this.

She decided to pick apart her lie, knowing it wasn't going to last very long.

She decided she was going to end the whole janitor thing tomorrow and tell Misaka that she didn't have to do that anymore tonight. Then she was going to inform Uiharu and the rest of the girls that she was doing her Judgment duties again next week. 

Now, you might be wondering, why was the small esper lying about Judgment anyways? Truth be told she actually was told to take a break from Judgment and at the time when she told Uiharu, she wasn't lying about taking a break.

But that was before Kuroko got...involved. And before Konori had given her an opportunity. The opportunity being to take her Judgement duties to the next level.

Because Judgment is a leadership role for students they aren't expected to do anything extreme, but Konori apparently saw the potential in Kuroko to become something else. A higher position.

With this 'higher position', with the authority of the required people, Kuroko was allowed to be in duty at night, something that was a usual thing for a Judgment officer. The head of the school had been advised in advance.

Kuroko had no idea why she hadn't told the truth about Judgement, well the whole truth. Judgement was a normal thing so it would have been easier to come clean early.

Plus, Judgment wasn't even what she was trying to hide.

What she was trying to hide was something much, much more dangerous.

Even if half the time Judgment was the reason she was out late, the thing she was trying to conceal was going to have to be covered with another lie just in case she was caught out late again as she didn't know if she could tell people about her promotion.

Lies upon lies upon lies. It was just too much. That's why she was writing it all down to keep track, so she wouldn't lose her mind.

Kuroko walked up to the dorm and stepped inside, taking off her shoes and placing them by Misaka's, the warm room insanely inviting.

She could hear that Misaka was in the bathroom so she started getting to work.

She put on her pyjamas but put her nightclothes underneath her pillow out of sight. She put her school supplies, laptop and phone out and hung her school bag on her desk chair. She put her phone, her diary and pen and few other _important _things in a small backpack she found in her closet, also finding some beat up sneakers there and putting them under her desk chair.

Finally the last part of her plan. Before arriving to the dorm, Kuroko came up with a great idea. She quickly went to the store and brought an electric blanket. Just in case Sissy woke up when she was gone she was going to have the electric blanket on to give the effect that she had been on the bed recently just in case she checked that. She was also going to lock the bathroom door and somehow create an illusion the she was in there.

When she was satisfied that she was ready to leave for the night, she sat on her bed and began her routine. Brushing her hair until is was bouncy and shiny, moisturising, her skincare routine, all that fun teenage stuff.

Just as she sat at her desk to busy herself with homework, her roommate came through the bathroom door.

"Oh, Kuroko! Hey!" Misaka said happily, giving her roommate a smile.

Kuroko returned it. "Hey! How are you?"

"Good."

"That's good." Kuroko smiled.

The room was blanketed in a comfortable silence as Misaka read a book and Kuroko finished that weeks homework.

"Hey Kuroko. Can I ask you something?"

Kuroko, completely finished with her homework and putting the assignments in her bag, turned to her roommate with a smile.

"Of course you can."

"Um. Well, I-" the older girl stuttered.

Kuroko cocked her to the side, her caramel eyes shining and her hair falling around her like a waterfall.

She stared at her best friend, awaiting for her to speak again.

Misaka blushed a dark red instantly as she saw Kuroko cock her head and Kuroko had no idea why.

"Well-lets just say you like someone, okay? You're super close with them but you don't want to ruin the relationship you already have. W-what would you do?"

It was an odd question coming from Misaka, she never talked about boys, but just hearing her say that hurt.

_I knew she was in love with Touma._

But she couldn't even be mad, she loved her too much.

"Um, well, I would just think about my feelings for a bit and maybe talk it out with someone else before actually deciding wether I should confess or not. But I wouldn't want to crush on him without talking about it with a trusted friend, yknow?" She replied slowly.

"Yeah ok."

The silence became awkward for a split second but then Misaka broke it.

"We should get to sleep now shouldn't we? It's pretty late."

Kuroko looked at the time and it read 9:45.

Damn, an hour had passed already?

"Yeah, you're right."

The girls slipped into bed as Misaka flipped the lights.

"Goodnight Kuroko."

Without thinking Kuroko whispered, "Goodnight Mikoto."

...

"Sissy, are you awake?"

Kuroko was answered with quiet snores from across the room and with that, she leapt up quietly.

As she finished getting ready, putting her pyjamas in the bathroom, she turned on the electric blanket and sorted out the bathroom. She walked in, locked the door and flicked on the lights, she had her laptop with her and she plugged its charger into the socket near the sink, connecting it so it wouldn't turn off and it would stay charged.

She filled up the bathtub and then googled a video on YouTube until she found a perfect video that was just audio of water sloshing, which made it seem like she was in the bath. She then opened an app in the background and with a few clicks she added her humming in the background. 

_Perfect._

She teleported out of the bathroom and turned to look at her roommate before she left.

_I'm sorry Sissy._

And with that, she teleported away into the night.

**~It's a...actually I'm not to sure what this is...~**

**AN: Well...this exists now.**

**I'm so sorry if this didn't meet your expectations but fret not my dear friends, I already have some more chapters in the way!**

**I'm still trying to figure out where the story is going but I hope you don't mind that Mikoto x Kuroko is happening as well as Saten x Uiharu in the background. If you couldn't tell already, that's what the endgame is ;3 (I'm sorry I'm Mikoto x Kuroko trash ;-;)**

**Like I said at the beginning, this story is inspired by another Certain Scientfic Railgun fanfic called Threshold Fever written by TheAntiHero on An Archive of Our Own. I recommend you go show that story some love too! If you stick around with me and this story (which I hope you do :3) you will begin to connect the dots of where the inspiration is coming from.**

**That's it from me! Again I'm sorry if this wasn't worth the wait :(**

**I love you all so much!!**

**Favourite/Follow/Share/Review!**

**Au Revoir Belles~**

**Kay~ **

**Edit! I reuploaded this because there were a few grammatical errors that were triggering me and making me cringe, I'm so sorry about that! ;-; I might do the same with the other chapter as well because I'm sure there are mistakes in that one too. Super sorry for the loves~**


	3. Playing with fire

**AN: Heya! You're getting some serious bisexual energy today from the one and only Mikoto Misaka!**

**Also, if the alignment changes randomly, I'm so sorry about that, it's this dumb glitch I can't seem to fix :(**

**Anyways, enjoy this, whatever this is x3**

**Disclaimer! I do not own A Certain Magical Index, A Certain Scientific Railgun or any of the characters, I only own the idea of this story unless mentioned otherwise :3 **

.

**.**

_The meadow was quiet at this time of morning, the sun beginnin__g to rise, the stars slowly disappearing._

_Cherry blossoms petals were dancing in the light breeze as the long grass and white flowers tickled Misaka's shins._

_She kept walking ahead, the soft breeze whipping her hair ever so slightly._

_Then she stopped._

_There was a petite girl standing at the top of the small hill that Misaka had started to climb. _

_She wasn't facing Misaka but what Misaka could see left her transfixed._

_The tiny girl was wearing a long, white summer dress that went to her ankles. She was barefoot, the white flowers dancing in the wind around her._

_She had long, wavy hair that went to her waist and from Misaka could see, it was a tawny brown, but also a strawberry tinted kind of colour._

_While her long, delicate curls flowed in the wind, Misaka could see she had little white flowers braided into her hair, creating a flower crown._

_As she was facing the direction the sun was rising in, it made her appear as an angel. An angel without her wings and deprived of her halo._

_Misaka began to timidly move forward, closer to the angelic girl in front of her._

_But then the small girl turned her head slightly, the side of her face barely visible._

_Misaka couldn't make out any of her features but she was close enough to see her small, caring smile._

_"Mikoto...I'm so glad you're here." The girl said happily._

_Even her voice sounded angelic, a caring and beautiful voice, blanketing the electrical princess in a state of calm._

_"Of course I'm here, where else would I be?" Misaka replied, her voice sounding so small._

_The girl however dismissed her rhetorical question with another question._

_"You know I love you, right Mikoto?" The girl asked, her voice now sounding distant yet so, so familiar._

_"Yes, of course." Misaka answered, surprising herself._

_"Stay with me forever Mikoto, please..."_

_That was when the small girl grabbed Misaka's hands with her smaller ones and she looked her in the eyes and Misaka was shocked to see the were a tawny caramel colour._

_They sparkled brightly in the sun and Misaka could have lost herself in those beautiful pools, identifying every fleck and shine._

_Then Misaka did something that shocked her._

_She lifted her right hand up to caress the smaller girl's cheek._

_"I love you and I'll never leave you." She said, smiling._

_And the angel returned her smile and squeezed her left hand in a loving manner._

_"I love you too Mikoto..."_

_The cherry blossom petals picked up speed in the wind, as the warm morning sun's golden beams spilled onto the pair and the ground around them, the petals swirling in little tornados around them._

_Then, Misaka leaned in..._

.

.

Misaka gasped.

"W-what? What the hell..?" The esper asked herself out loud, breathing heavily.

_What on earth was that?_

Her face was hot, everything was hot. Her heart was pounding so hard she could hear it, along with the blood rushing in her ears.

A million questions ran through her head as she tried to remember.

People really weren't kidding when they said they could barely remember their dreams in 10 minutes.

Or in Misaka's case, 10 seconds.

She tried to grasp on to any memory of that girl, but all she could remember was how beautiful she was, how the girl reminded her of an angel and how she had cupped the small girl's cheek and...

And how she had leaned in.

The teenager was sure she was going to have a nosebleed.

_Who was she?_

More importantly...

_Why was she a she?_

Of course, Misaka had absolutely nothing wrong with same sex couples, she supported it fully. Love was love. She just used to be certain the she was as straight as a ruler.

_Used _to be.

Now she wasn't sure.

She needed answers, now. She did not need sleep.

As the esper turned to get out of bed her heart stopped.

Where was her roommate?

She immediately snapped out of the weird sleepy daze she was in and became highly alert.

She quickly went over to the bed and felt it.

_Still warm, thank goodness._

If the bed was still warm it meant she hadn't been gone too long.

Misaka let go a breath she had been holding, un-tensing her shoulders in a sign of relief.

_But where was she? _

Before she began to panic she heard humming.

_What?_

Misaka walked towards the bathroom only to find it was locked.

Confused she put her ear to the door and listened.

She could hear water sloshing and Kuroko humming a tune.

Misaka blushed.

_She's just in the bath._

She walked away from the door, but she couldn't stop the blush from reaching her neck and ears.

_Kuroko...in the bath, humming...wet...wait, oh my god do NOT think about Kuroko being wet-WAIT NO!_

As Misaka internally fought with her mind and began to resemble a tomato, she sat at her desk, sighing aggressively, forcing her face into her hands.

She pulled out her laptop and quickly typed in her password.

Looking over her shoulder to make sure Kuroko didn't suddenly enter, she took the gadget off charge and walked to her bed.

Opening up her website browser, Misaka hesitantly moved her cursor to the search bar and began nervously typing.

**_'how do i know if im lesbian'_**

**~ Look! It's a line break! ~**

"HEY! STOP RIGHT NOW!"

Kuroko was beginning to lose her patience.

"What makes you think I'm going to listen to you?" The teen boy retorted back quickly, stopping to face the young girl.

"Well you've stopped, means you've listened." Kuroko said firmly.

He shot her a look and turned to run, but Kuroko was not having any of that.

_Oh no you don't you little-_

She teleported right in front of him and he almost knocked her off her feet, but because she had anticipated it, she held her ground and grabbed him by the collar.

The boy was wearing a grey shirt and a leather jacket, black skinny jeans and beat up sneakers. He had messy brown hair and he had the same colour eyes.

He wasn't that much taller than Kuroko, but the way he held himself, how he moved, what his features looked like and by the way he talked, he was definitely older than her.

Speaking of his voice...

He was definitely a foreigner. He sounded...British? If she was right, even then his accent wasn't very thick.

"Let me go, and I promise you won't get hurt." He said coolly, looking Kuroko dead in the eyes.

With that gaze, he looked like a lawyer, somebody you couldn't say no to, someone you couldn't even think to disagree with.

But Kuroko was feeling ballsy this morning.

"No." She said firmly.

He didn't seem to like her answer and in a blur, Kurorko's head was spinning and she was lying on the concrete.

"Now if you'll excuse me Miss, I have a bus to catch." He said, walking away slowly.

_Slowly._

_He knows I'm going to get back__ up._

_**He want**__**s to fight**._

**_~*_Gasp* L-line break? You came back? ~**

Tabs, millions and millions of tabs.

Of what you may ask?

Videos upon videos, blogs and twitter threads of people sharing their experiences when coming out and identifying their sexuality. People giving advice when figuring out your sexuality and helpful guides to come out.

Needless to say, Misaka had down a _lot _of research in the recent hours.

She didn't want to go into this headfirst, she wanted to have a clear head when defining her sexuality.

She most certainly did not want to declare if she was lesbian or not at 3am in the morning.

But despite this she was pretty sure she wasn't lesbian, almost certain.

But...she was almost completely sure, that she might be bisexual.

Although, as she previously argued, she did not want to declare this at 3am.

She sloppily stood up, and put her laptop back on charge.

Slipping back into her warm bed, Misaka quickly glanced at her roommate's empty bed.

_She's having a really long bath..._

But before Misaka could process anything she was dozing off, the darkness tugging her into its welcoming arms.

**~Just a line break, nothing special ~**

Thankfully the bus station the two teens were standing in was empty. 

Kuroko got up just as quickly as she had been thrown to the ground.

"You really are a stupid girl aren't you?" The boy asked rhetorically, his back facing Kuroko, his wicked smile hidden by his long curls.

Before the petite teleporter could come up with a sarcastic and witty retort, the boy turned around abruptly, moving his hands in a quick, forceful and purposeful motion-

And what was coming at the girl was not what she expected.

A giant swirling ball of fire was coming straight at her, and if she hadn't teleported away, it would've hit her straight in the chest.

_Pyrokenesis..._

This was going to be interesting.

Just as she was going to comment sarcastically about his aim her heart dropped in her stomach when she heard sparks from behind her.

She turned her head only for her suspicions to be proved, unfortunately, correct.

He had hit a transformer.

"As you can clearly see, I wasn't aiming for you princess." He said as he shot another spray of embers, but this time Kuroko didn't anticipate it.

She was struck in the abdomen as she tried to teleport away.

She needed to get the upper hand in this fight quickly.

So she ran at him.

His composure faltered for a bit, before he began laughing.

Just as she was within arms reach of him, the small officer teleported away.

Almost immediately the boy turned around, waiting for Kuroko to appear behind him.

_Gotcha._

She fell from the ceiling right on top of the boy, gripping his shoulders hard.

He yelped and fell to the ground, only to flip them over so that he had her pinned down.

They punched and kicked and continued to flip each other over, trying to be on top to gain some advantage. Fortunately Kuroko seemed to have the upper hand as she had hoped, and just as she was about to arrest him, they were both sent flying.

Debris and smoke went soaring into the air, embers and sparks dangerously dancing around the destroyed transformer.

The explosion sent Kuroko tumbling on the concrete and into the air but she teleported just in time, safely landing in a crouched position.

Her opponent, however, was not so lucky.

He went soaring and hit the concrete with a thud, rolling quickly and with force until his back smacked into a pillar wall, his body falling and going slack on the ground.

Kuroko coughed violently as she brushed off her clothes and tightened her backpack straps. She walked over to the culprit and gently rolled him into his back.

He opened his eyes hesitantly, looking up at Kuroko as she placed her foot on his chest and flashed him her Judgment sash.

"I am Kuroko Shirai, a Judgment officer, and I'm placing you under arrest for destruction of property and assault." She said in a firm voice, putting on a professional facade.

Anti Skill officers could be heard approaching, the sirens blaring.

"W-wait. You're Shirai? Shit, wait. You're the person I've been looking for." He said, silently pleading her to listen to him.

Curious, Kuroko quickly pulled him up.

"What do you mean?"

"My name's Hibiki, I'm a friend of Kiyoshi's."

The name made Kuroko flinch.

"You know we aren't bad people, right?" The boy, Hibiki's tough demeanour completely wiped off, leaving a pleading, scared teenager behind.

"Of course you aren't bad people, that's why I'm helping you and Kiyoshi! I'm just afraid of the evil we're fighting against." Kuroko answered nervously.

He silently agreed.

"He wanted me to give this to you Kuroko, he said you would know what to do with it." He said firmly in a hard voice, handing her a small box that she quickly slipped in her pocket.

What she did next was a hesitant choice, but she went with her gut.

"Go. We'll see each other again, you just need to go."

He silently thanked her with his eyes and gave her a grateful nod and a wink before he turned and ran away.

She felt so sore. Everything was sore, the bruises that were forming, the scrapes that were still bleeding. She had cuts and burns every wear, and everything ached, and it didn't help with her injuries from yesterday were still healing.

The fire was still burning as Kuroko choked on the ash, putting her arm towards her mouth to try and lessen the intake of smoke.

"Shirai! Over here, we need to debrief and the med team has to take a look at you." The familiar voice of Konori calling her over, booming over the sounds of Anti Skill and fire fighters, tending to the fire and anymore damage.

As the med team continued to fuss over her, tending to her various wounds, Konori asked her many questions.

"What happened? Where's the culprit?"

"They got away, but in an attempt to hit me they hit a transformer instead. He got the upper hand and beat me up, before taking off. I'm sorry Konori, I'm just not strong enough." Kuroko said shamefully, bowing her head to avoid her chief's gaze.

Konori rose the teenager's head with two fingers.

"That is far from true, Kuroko. No need to get yourself worked up over one, unimportant loss. We can sort this out later but for now, you need to head back to the dormitory." Konori said in a calm voice, lifting Kuroko's mood a little bit.

"Also, Kuroko, I want you to switch back to normal hours for a few weeks, I understand, night hours can be thrilling but your a teenager. I didn't consider how that would affect you. So from now on, you will still be a higher ranked officer but night patrols will only be a privileged matter if we need you. But, you will be returning to your normal hours."

Kuroko couldn't be happier. Normal hours! Daytime patrol! Sure she would still be out late, just not out as late as she is right now.

She smiled at her chief and the dark haired girl returned it, pushing up her glasses.

"I'll drive you to the dormitory Kuroko, save you the trouble of walking alone." Konori offered kindly.

"I would appreciate that, thank you." Kuroko said with a small smile.

"Cmon then."

**~ Jumpscare! Hehe ~**

Kuroko sat staring at the window, trying to ignore how sore she felt.

Tonight Kuroko had been wearing a white shirt with a black, cropped denim jacket and it's sleeves went to her elbows where it had rolled up. She was wearing high waisted jean shorts and her beat up nikes from 3 years ago that she could still fit.

Her long, tawny and curly hair was tied up into a messsy ponytail, strands of curls framing her face.

Of course, thankfully, her clothes hadn't been ruined too badly, sure they were dirty, and she could make the rips in her shorts work.

As she admired the city's skyline, she felt something shift in her back pocket.

_Right. That._

Kiyoshi had mentioned there were others, he was trying his hardest to expand. Kuroko had offered to get her friends involved but Kiyoshi didn't want her friends to get hurt, Kuroko was already putting herself in so much danger, he didn't want to ruin her. But he said if he became desperate, she was allowed to reveal the truth.

She didn't want for it to the come to that now though, because if it did, then that meant they were going to be fighting a losing battle.

It meant that they hadn't been succeeding.

She couldn't get anybody else hurt.

Plus, Kiyoshi had promised.

_They weren't going to lose._

She just hoped her heart could be believe him.

**~ Line break. It's just a line break ~**

Kuroko teleported herself into her bathroom, after giving Konori a hug and giving her a genuine thank you.

She sorted herself out, packing up her laptop, cleaning herself up.

She did her entire morning routine and left the bathroom refreshed.

She had thrown her dirty clothes in the bathroom hamper and had put her pyjamas back on. She put her laptop on charge and put her backpack on her desk chair. 

She was holding the box Hibiki had given her and she decided for the sake of it that she would put it in her backpack and look at it later.

She checked to see if her school bag was packed, made sure her uniform was where she had left it and then slipped into bed.

Thankfully, it was Friday today, she would be given a break, thank god.

Just as she was falling into a daze she took a glance at the alarm clock.

_5:25?! I'm supposed to be up in half an hour!_

Although Kuroko couldn't seem to care as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**~ I don't know what to put here so... ~**

Misaka had _act__ually_ gotten up before Kuroko today and by the time she had finished packing her school bag, Kuroko was stirring.

Misaka turned to look at her tiny roommate.

She looked so peaceful when she was asleep and so...cute. 

Before Misaka could blush, her feet were moving her towards the teleporter's bed, crouching so her head was level with Kuroko's sleeping one.

She gently put her hand on the small girl's shoulder, shaking her softly.

"Kuroko, it's time to get up...Kuroko...?" Misaka whispered sweetly.

"Mmm, Mikoto..." The small girl moaned.

Misaka's heart practically exploded.

_Oh. My. God._

_The girl. From my dream._

_OhmygodohmygodOHMY-_

The tawny haired girl moaned softly and Misaka was sure she was going to die, her heart was fluttering and face was burning.

_At least I can die happy._

She moved her hand to Kuroko's cheek and the action felt so familiar and _right. _

She moved her thumb in small circles, gently feeling the soft skin of her roommate.

"Kuroko cmon, we're gonna be late if you don't wake up..." but Misaka knew she would wait for Kuroko to wake on her own, even if it meant being late by a few minutes, or hours, she didn't care.

Thankfully she didn't have to actually wait that long as the teleporter's eyes started fluttering open, locking her shining caramel eyes with Misaka's reflective brown ones.

"Morning." Kuroko said quietly with a smile.

Misaka's heart clenched, had her best friend always been this cute?!

"Cmon, you gotta get ready." Misaka said calmly as she stood up and sat on her bed.

Kuroko immediately moved to get ready, heading to the bathroom and locking the door behind her.

Misaka felt the heat rise to her ears for the a millionth time.

As she heard the shuffling of Kuroko changing, washing her face and brushing her teeth, she tried to push back the thoughts of her best friend that were currently invading her mind.

She busied herself with her phone while she waited for her friend and just as she was starting to invest herself in her game she heard the familiar noise of Kuroko's teleport.

But Kuroko hadn't teleported herself, she had teleported her pyjamas onto her bed along with-

Wait. We're those...?

_Oh my god, is that what I think it is?_

Misaka's mouth practically dropped to floor as her gaze fell upon the garment, her whole body temperature rapidly climbing through the roof.

_I-it's-_

It was Kuroko's underwear.

And to her surprise it wasn't the skimpy kind she recognised. They were plain white panties with small, brown, chibi bears on them.

They were so childish yet so...

_Arousing._

It was all she could think of as she immediately got hot in the face, it was really not helping her find answers to her questions.

Well, that wasn't true, as she was sure she already had the answers she needed.

She was definitely _not_ straight.

And she was most definitely, without a doubt, completely and totally falling in love with Kuroko Shirai.

And she was falling fast and _hard._

And she was most certainly _not _mad about it.

She was just a bit...scared.

It was all new to her and she was just praying that this didn't ruin anything between her and Kuroko.

Said girl, interrupted Misaka's thoughts by exiting the bathroom and Misaka had to quickly move her gaze from the girl's panties. 

Kuroko was wearing her school uniform and her beautiful tawny curls were out of there trademark pigtails, bouncing around her in a graceful motion.

She looked refreshed and ready for the day. She walked to her desk and Misaka followed her movements. She slipped her laptop and phone into her bag, zipped it closed, then she slipped the bag onto her shoulder.

She then picked up her hairbrush and carefully brushed her wild curls.

Misaka couldn't help but admire her, how had she never noticed how beautiful her friend was?

Was she really _that _blind?

Kuroko placed the brush down and began pulling up her hair and separating it into two sections.

Misaka's eyes widened.

"Wait!" She said, breathlessly.

Kuroko turned quickly as she eyed her roommate curiously.

"Leave your hair out today, it looks pretty like that..." The electormaster said softly, looking her small friend in the eyes.

Kuroko dropped her hands and let them sway by her sides as she gave Misaka a lopsided smile.

"If you insist Sissy." She said happily, gracefully moving to the door, Misaka's eyes trailing after her.

Kuroko's head went right under nose as said teleporter walked to put her shoes on and the action caused Misaka to inhale her scent.

And it was probably the most comforting thing she had ever smelt in her life.

_God I sound like such a creep._

"You coming, Mikoto?"

Her heart skipped a beat. 

_Please don't stop calling me that._

_I love it when you call me by your name._

Oh god, she sounded lovesick.

But she couldn't help it! The way her first name rolled off of Kuroko's tongue was just intoxicating.

She shook her head and moved to put on her shoes beside her friend, giving her a big grin.

"Yep, lets go."

With a giggle from her small roommate and two smiles exchanged between the pair, Kuroko skipped out and Misaka smiled, laughing at her friend.

A few days ago, she thought she was going to lose her best friend, but now they were as close as anyone could ever be.

But there was a small cloud hovering over Misaka's head.

She wanted to wait, to adjust to this new label and identity and just take her time and learn, she didn't want to dive into this blindly.

She wanted to wait, truly she did.

But she also wanted more.

She wanted to be more to Kuroko.

She wanted to be more than friends.

**~ Hey! Look! It's a line break in its natural habitat! ~**

**AN: Sorry! I know this isn't a good chapter :( but I'm really starting to grip on to this story like a vice, hehe. :D**

**Also sorry about the line breaks, I'm trying to be CrEaTIvE.**

**Again, thank you for the lovely comments, you guys are truly amazing!**

**I want to make sure this stud interesting for you guys, so any advice or suggestions are a appreciated :3**

** But I just want to give all my love to the people loving, supporting and commenting on this story. I know it's only just started, but I just want to show my gratitude :3**

**I want this story to develop, most of my stories like, S.L.U.T is moving along very quickly. I just want to make sure that this train doesn't speed down the tracks as I know how odd it can be for a story to go from Point A to Point B on the blink of an eye. **

**So I'm trying my hardest to add some arcs in there, trying to map out this story as best as I can.**

**Again, thank you for the love, everyone, I love you all so much xx**

**Au Revoir Belles!**

**~Kay**

**ALSO! The fight scene (which is terribly written) is in one of those underground-ish bus stations but they're outside? Just google images of the your name train station and that's what I'm thinking ****of xD**


	4. Disappearing minds and Pressure

**AN: I"M NOT DEAD!  
Okay, that's not funny considering the state of the world right now. Speaking of which, PLEASE stay safe! Have a healthy diet, get enough sleep, DON"T touch your face or anybody else for that matter, and wash your hands ****thoroughly!**

**Sorry for that little PSA, I just want you all to be safe!**

**So, enough of the rambling, I've been gone for too long, so I won't keep y'all waiting, let's just dive on in! Just a heads up, I'm so sorry if this chapter makes no sense, my deepest apologies for that.**

**!Disclaimer! I do not own A Certain Scientific Railgun or any of it's characters, the series and characters belong to Kazuma Kamachi. I just own this fanfiction's idea and my OC's metioned in this story.**

**Enjoy! (Or at least, try to qwq)**

* * *

"So...I'm starting up my Judgement duties tomorrow." Kuroko said to the group calmly. Although Kuroko had previously thought about waiting until next week to tell the squad about her Judgement duties starting up, at the time when she initially thought that, Konori hadn't actually told her she would be working through the day time again.

But Konori gave her that order last night, so, might as well get this show on the road.

"Really? That's great!" Uiharu exclaimed. "I'm so happy we can finally work together again!"

The four girls were sitting in the same booth as they were the previous day with the same seating arrangements. Saten and Uiharu were sharing a bench seat while Kuroko and Mikoto shared the other seat. Absentmindedly, Misaka had been inching closer and closer to the tawny haired teleporter, and if she had noticed she wouldn't have cared.

Although someone else noticed.

Uiharu had suddenly begun squirming in her seat, her shoulders were shaking and she was biting her lip while Kuroko went into detail about the situation with Judgement.

Then out of nowhere, Uiharu slapped Saten's hands away from somewhere underneath the table.

"Saten! I told you to stop doing that!." Uiharu shouted out.

Saten laughed. "OK, okay I'll stop, it's just so funny to see you like this though." Saten giggled.

"You said you would stop doing it the last time, and it's not funny!" Uiharu cried, shoving her clenched fists into her lap in a defensive position.

"Alright, I promise this time." Saten said with a lazy smirk and an eye-roll.

Misaka just stared in confusion after the situation unfolded completely, her eyes shifting between the two girls with a questioning glare.

When the level 5 Esper turned her head she was greeted with the adorable sight of Kuroko's head cocked to the side, obviously confused just as much as she was.

"What was that about?" Kuroko asked, curiosity lacing through her voice.

Even though Misaka would have liked to have stared at Kuroko's adorable antics for a little bit longer, she also turned to the two raven haired girls, narrowing her eyes at the pair. "Yeah, what did you do to annoy her Saten?" Mikoto asked her friend, because it's very rare that Uiharu would ever get so agitated to yell at someone.

A slight blush came across Saten's face as sweat beaded on her forehead. She rubbed her hand on the back of her neck, giving Uiharu a sheepish look while said girl gave her a glare.

"Well I-" Saten quietly started.

"Hello again, what can I get you all today?" A timid voice called out, crashing like a wave onto the squad's conversation.

The four of them turned the heads to be greeted by a familiar face.

Saten visibly relaxed, slumping in her seat and letting out a relieved sigh.

It was the male waiter from the previous day and he stood there patiently, awaiting the girls orders.

Mikoto wouldn't have clenched her teeth and fists, she wouldn't have tensed up protectively.

But she did. Because he was staring at her. At Kuroko.

She sat there glaring at him as he raked his eyes up and down Kuroko's small body as he took Uiharu, Saten and Kuroko's orders.

The only thing that brought her out of her angry stupor was a high pitched, quick yelp from her left.

She quickly turned to see Kuroko cradling her hand pouting at Mikoto, giving her a puppy look.

"I didn't even do anything, why did you shock me?' Kuroko said quietly.

"Oh my god, Kuroko, I- I am so sorry! I have no idea what came over me!" Mikoto said apologetically.

_Again?!_

And she really didn't know what had made her electrocute Kuroko. She knew she was jealous, she was still a bit embarrassed about it, but she knew that she was jealous.

But she could usually control her electricity pretty well. Sure, she shocked Kuroko a lot- or, well, she used to. But she hadn't even thought about shocking her as she hadn't tried anything in over a year. Even then that thought made her dip her head low in guilt.

_That's the second time this week that I've accidentally shocked her, jeez get a grip Misaka._

Kuroko cocked her head, making it seem like she could hear Misaka's thoughts.

"It's okay, Misaka, if you didn't mean to, than it was an accident, it's okay, I'm fine." Kuroko said in an understanding tone.

As Misaka sunk into her pool of guilt, she quietly gave the boy her order.

"Okay, I'll be back in a short while." The waiter said with a small smile.

"Hey, it's okay, I know you didn't mean to." Kuroko said quietly to her friend, noticing her guilty look.

"Still, I'm really sorry." Misaka said, bowing her head.

"Hey, if you two lovebirds are done, we have something to tell you." Saten said with a smile.

"L-lovebirds?!" Kuroko said quickly, a dark blush coming across her face.

_She looks so adorable when she's blushing..._

_Wait- did Saten say lovebirds?!_

"Uh..." Misaka said, her face burning as she tried to think of something to say.

"Yes, lovebirds. It's so cute though so you can continue the cute act." Saten said smugly.

Misaka just blushed intensely.

"Well what did you want to say?" Misaka said trying to change the subject and recover from her intense blushing.

"Well..." Saten trailed off as she slowly raised her hand that was tightly intertwined with Uiharu's smaller one.

"We're dating!" Uiharu exclaimed cheerfully, flashing her two shocked friends a blinding smile.

Misaka's jaw practically dropped to the floor. Kuroko just cocked her head to the side doing her, now, trademark puppy look and gave the raven haired pair a lopsided smile.

"It's about time you two!" She said smugly.

Saten and Uiharu just deadpanned at Kuroko, giving her a sly and knowing look.

"W-what did I say?" Kuroko said worriedly.

That question was left unanswered as Misaka decided it was a good time to speak up. "I'm so happy for you guys, when did you start dating?" Misaka said, offering her support.

The pair looked at each other affectionately, "About a month ago..." Uiharu trailed off.

"A month?!" Misaka and Kuroko exclaimed. So much for _unconfessed_ love.

"Yeah...we wanted to ride it out and see how things went, and if they went smoothly we would tell you." Saten said.

The raven haired pair stared at their other two friends, awaiting their input to the conversation.

"Either way, we are happy for you two." Kuroko said, flashing her friends with a blinding smile.

The not-so-new couple blushed at the acceptance of their closest friends and fell into more comfortable conversation.

The whole time Misaka was spaced out, swimming in her thoughts.

_How can they do that so easily? How can they just be so at ease? Of course there is absolutely nothing wrong with single sex relationships, I mean, I'm bisexual for gods sake but-_

Woah.

Th-that was-

That was the first time she had thought that word for word.

_I'm bisexual._

_Yeah! I'm bisexual!_

Sure, saying it (thinking it) made her feel a bit more reassured. The new discovery of her identity still surprised her though because a mere 24 hours ago she was straight, or at least she was having a suspicion that she _wasn't _straight at the time.

"Sissy? Your food is here." Kuroko called out, pulling Misaka out of her thoughts and into reality by nudging her shoulders.

"Oh, yeah, um thank you." She said sheepishly to the waiter.

"It's all good, is there anything else I can get you ladies?" He asked politely. He was still staring at Kuroko though, and it wasn't sitting well with Misaka.

_Back off Misaka, he's just doing his job, and he just so happens to be only looking at Kuroko._

She would have listened to her thoughts, honest to god, but when he bid a goodbye after getting no response, he slipped a piece of paper to Kuroko.

Misaka felt her eye twitching but she just bit the inside of her cheek, and glared at her sandwich.

"Ooooooh, what is it Kuroko?" Saten said with a suggestive smirk on her face.

But instead of a verbal answer, Kuroko's eyes widened to the size of saucers and a dark crimson crept up onto her cheeks.

"I-" The small girl started.

"I'll be right back!" She shouted. "Can you look after my bag please Mikoto?" She asked, looking at her through her eyelashes.

"Of course!" She answered quickly, a little _too _quickly.

Kuroko handed her bag and quickly dashed to the back of the diner, out of sight.

Misaka stared at the now empty seat next her, a burning question dying on her tongue.

_What could've been written on that note to make **Kuroko Shirai** react like **that?**_

* * *

_'Hey, me and Hibiki, I understand that you've met him? We need you to meet us out the back, we found another lead._

_If anyone from the kitchen asks what you're doing going through to the back, just say you know me, they'll let you through.'_

* * *

Kuroko hastily stepped through the doors, sweat drops forming on her forehead.

But when she stepped further into the obviously empty alleyway, she felt stupid for being in such a rush to leave the table.

What had she been expecting? Some dramatic scene to play out before her? Or an interrogation?

At this point in time she honestly had no idea anymore.

"Ah, there you are Ko-chan." She heard from the diner's back door.

She deadpanned. Of course, she should have expected this idiot, he was the one who had been _serving them_. She mentally face palmed because _how did she not connect the dots from that? _

She sighed, turning to face her companion.

"Hi Yuki." She greeted. Yuki bent down to her height and she did the same thing she always did whenever he bent to her level.

"OW! Ko-chan is so mean to me!" Yuki complained, putting his hand over the his forehead where Kuroko had flicked it, whining and putting on a show.

"You should've learnt your lesson the first time you did that, you idiot." and although the words themselves had bite, Kuroko's tone betrayed what she said, as she was clearly amused but still fond over the boy.

Naoyuki Kokororiki was Kiyoshi Kokororiki's little brother, being considered one of the secondary leaders in his older brother's little organisation. He was a year younger than Kiyoshi and two years older than Kuroko.

He was tall, about 5'10, he wasn't deeply tanned, but he wasn't what you would consider pale either, a nice medium in between. He was fit and well built despite being lean and was very strong. He had very dark black hair that was in a blue-ish hue and fell in messy, untamed curls and it was an acceptable length. His hair was tip dyed in an electric blue, creating a nice contrast with his palate.

He had heterochromia, one brown eye with hazel flecks and the other was a deep gold mixed with a copper. They were beautiful eyes, always filled with emotion, be either mischief or happiness. And speaking of mischief, despite being a cheerful, honest and generally positive person, he was rather rebellious, and pretty cheeky. But he was a good person, trustworthy and reliable.

Kuroko liked him as soon as Kiyoshi introduced her to the small team, he was just easy to get along with. The whole team were her Senpai's, (obviously as she was the youngest in Kiyoshi's little group.) they were like the big siblings that she never got, especially Yuki.

Right now, he had changed out of his waiter's uniform and was in a plain white shirt, a black jacket, black ripped jeans, black shoes, and his gloves.

There reason as to _why_ he wore these and why they were so important, it was because of his Esper ability. His ability was Side Arm and the gloves kept his veins from being exposed when he was repelling electrical attacks, reducing his chances of electrocuting himself while engaged in combat. They were made of a black leather, and synthetic rubber, and you could fold the fingers of the gloves to where the back of his hands were, making them finger-less, so they were still functional, but fashionable too.

"Shirai-san, it's good to see you again." Kuroko heard someone call out from behind her.

She didn't even need to turn around to know that it was Hibiki, even after only having one other hasty interaction with him, she already felt pretty familiarised with him.

But she did turn around to greet him and she was a little surprised at the sight she saw.

Now that she could look at him without the worry of being fried, she could analyse all the details.

He was a little bit shorter than Yuki, but had a good few inches on Kuroko's outstanding height of 4'11. She also noticed how he was also pretty well built but similar to Yuki, he was also on the leaner side. His brown hair was actually rather straight and tidy, swooped over and styled so that his fringe was on one side of his face. and now that she was focusing on analysing, she noticed that his eyes were a lighter brown than she had thought, more on the reddish, copper side. They were very reflective, the various lights hitting them from different angles creating this effect that they were very bright, pools of liquid copper.

He was wearing light blue washed jeans, a pale yellow sweatshirt that stopped just above his forearms and it was layered over a green and black flannel shirt that went a little bit past where the sweatshirt ended, and it's collar was peaking out underneath the sweatshirt. He was also wearing what looked to be the same beat up sneakers from last night, along with a black side bad slung over his shoulders.

The previous night when Kuroko initially met him, he looked like a delinquent. Now, he looked like an artsy student, soft, definitely not the type of person you'd think would posses such a destructive power as Pyrokinesis.

"You don't have to call my last name Hibiki. You let me call you by your first name, so you can call me Kuroko." The teleporter replied with a smile.

He returned her polite smile and shook her hand firmly, "It's good that we can meet properly on more friendly terms, huh?" He said. Kuroko laughed at that. "My _full _name is Hibiki Takasu, an I'm a close friend of the Kokororiki brothers." He introduced.

"You can call her Ko-chan too!" Yuki interrupted.

"If Kuroko's okay with that?" Hibiki said with a cocked eyebrow and amused smirk.

"Everyone at the base calls me that, so I don't mind." Kuroko said, throwing a playful glare at Yuki, to which he laughed at and stick his tongue out at her.

You wouldn't think, if you saw these three interacting out in public, that they were involved with a dark and twisted situation, holding the fate of everyone's futures in their hands. You would think that they were a group of friends.

But despite how the people involved were positive and carefree people, they knew when they had to put on a serious front, because what they were involved in was not a fun game of villains and heroes.

It was a game of life and death, and they needed to win.

This was _serious._

"Okay, enough of the casual exchanges, we need to get serious." Yuki said, bringing his laughter to a halt and quickly putting a serious expression on his face.

Kuroko and Hibiki turned and put on their own determined and serious faces, listening intently.

"After the little stunt you two pulled last night you pulled a little bit of attention to that area."

Kuroko was about to bow her head in an apology, but Yuki raised his hand in front of her, as if he knew she was about to apologise.

"Kuroko don't apologise, the attention wasn't unwanted. Whoever's trying to infiltrate city is taking their time for whatever reason, but they aren't covering up their tracks. We don't know if they're doing it on purpose, but they left behind a digital footprint."

"Wait hold up, a digital footprint? Where, how? You said our stunt attracted their attention, how did that-!" Kuroko started.

"Ko-chan, you need to let me finish my sentences. Anyways, they've been snooping through security footage." Yuki said.

"And how are you sure of this?" Kuroko asked.

"You know the chip Kiyoshi gave you? The receipts of plane tickets and equipment?" Kuroko nodded. "The ID is the same as the buyer on that chip." Yuki finished.

"And what kind of a lead is that?" Kuroko answered.

"Well, it seems that they're looking for something, and if the receipts mean anything then this little organization of theirs is_ huge_, and worldwide. And the plane ticket receipts said that the passengers were landing in Tokyo on the 20th of June. It's the 17th of May now, that's not that far, so we haven't got that long to figure out what they're up to." Yuki said worriedly.

"What could they possibly want to do in Academy City?" Hibiki thought aloud.

"That's the problem! When Kiyoshi stumbled upon these people and assumed they were going to 'destroy the city' I thought he was going crazy. But being the weirdo smart guy he is, he got enough inside information to know that this 'group' was not a joke and they were going to come into the city to do something sinister."

"The on bit of information the idiot didn't get before retracted from his sources as to not get caught, was the reason _why. _Why they were coming here to wreck havoc and what they were planning exactly. That alone might be our downfall! Dammit Kiyoshi." Yuki rambled.

"Hey! Kiyoshi knew that the city was in danger and he got a group together to save it! Sure the information he got was useless, but can you blame him? He probably panicked at the chance of saving the city from something." Kuroko said.

"Speaking of our secret organization, why is this a secret? If it's so serious and this outsider group could cause 'the end of the world' then why aren't we letting the public know? At least Anti Skill? Or Judgement? Just people of power in general? If they're are such a threat, the public should know! So that they're prepared!"

"We can't! Kiyoshi found out about them through the dark web, if we tell people about it, then Kiyoshi could get arrested!." Yuki argued.

"But we wouldn't have the fate of the city just relying on us!" Hibiki bit back. "If _another _war get's started by them infiltrating, and nobody knew, so many people who were unaware of the situation could, _will _get hurt!"

"You both have good points! On Yuki's side, if we let the public know, that's also another way we'd be putting the city's civilians in danger, because we still don't understand this group's motives. But on your side Hibiki, it would also be beneficial if we had more power on our side." Kuroko provided to the boy's argument.

"We're gonna have to figure out what they're up to, and fast, otherwise this is gonna be another war." Hibiki said anxiously.

Kuroko couldn't agree more.

"Well let's start with what we were initially supposed to do today, find that insider. The digital footprint and IP address is gonna be hard to track considering it was highly encrypted. Akira is trying hard to find as much info as she can on the situation, but she can't seem to track the IP. We need to try and find a way or someone who can." Yuki said.

_Oh god._

"I-I know someone who can." Kuroko said.

* * *

Kuroko walked back to the table with an anxious lilt in her step. She was going back to base again tonight so they could try and dig for more info, and her, Hibiki and Yuki were going to try and find this insider who hacked the camera, owned the receipts, who was nearby in the city, which was a danger in itself if they were (they most definitely were) _dangerous. _

_This is a lot more serious than I thought._

Kuroko had expected some underground mission, maybe trafficking at the very least, but not being caught in the middle of a _war. _(Again.)

That Anti Skill officer was right, she really did have a lot to be stressed about, the amount of pressure and anxiety sitting in her gut was nauseating, she had to save the world again...

But what from?

And she had that added on pressure of trying to get Uiharu to track that IP address without getting her involved.

How the _hell _was she supposed to do that?

"Kuroko, you're back! Are you okay." Uiharu said as Kuroko took her set next to Mikoto.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kuroko said quietly.

"Are you sure Kuroko? You eyes are wide and you look really pale." Saten said with a worry underlying her tone.

Then Kuroko got that feeling. The feeling where her face feels cold and hot at the same time, there's cold pain around her widened eyes and her head's throbbing. Black spots splash across her vision, tears are welling her eyes. Her vision had gone black and white and fuzzy and the noise around her hearing became grainy and unclear.

Before Kuroko felt the blood come out her mouth and before she plummeted to the ground she heard Saten and Uiharu cry out, she heard her _own _pained cries. She heard people around her rushing to her aid, the fall felt like it was in slow motion, taking a good few minutes before the darkness grabbed her and pulled her under the dark waves of unconsciousness.

But the most distinctive and harrowing thing she saw and heard before her mind disappeared was Misaka's hand reaching out for her limp form and Misaka crying out her name, an endless echo that didn't stop repeating until Kuroko collided with dark.

* * *

**AN: ...**

**...I know, it's so trash, and you guys had been waiting for so long QmQ **

**I'm so sorry that this isn't long and the plot that I'm trying to form probably isn't making any sense at the moment. I"M SO SORRY! I promise, I'll try make it make more sense! I have a HUGE google docs full of notes for this story, it's got the plot/character profiles and other bits and pieces that I won't remember on my own. SO because of that, I myself actually understand the plot I'm trying to follow, and trust me, it's most definitely NOT what you are expecting.**

**Speaking of character profiles, you just got introduced to two new characters! Well, you got re-introduced to Hibiki but...shhhhh.**

**Here are the profile's for the both of them! *By the way these aren't the finished profiles for them, I'm gonna be adding to them often and when I'm done with this story I might post my finished notes at the end as a bonus! AND YES, I'm not abandoning this story like I did with S.L.U.T, I owe it to you guys for leaving that story AND being inactive:**

**Hibiki Takasu- **Hibiki means Echo, Takasu in this context means Precious.

**Other Aliases-**

**Gender-** Male

**Age-** 16

**Sexuality-** Pansexual

**Physical Description-** Very well built but on the leaner side. 5'7, he has olive skin. Straight brown hair that is almost always styled with his fringe swooped to the right side of his face. Kuroko describes his bright brown eyes as a light reddish brown with copper mixed in them.

**Personality- **A very hard worker and very strong willed. He gives everything 100% making him a strong force to be reckoned with. Very kind but has the potential to literally kill you. He is a badass but he is soft at the same time. (He's like a Hinata Shouyou esk character)

**Relationships- **Idolises Kuroko and has a big brother relationship towards her. Him and Kuroko are very close. Yuki annoys him but he cares about him, and Kiyoshi is an idol to him. He later develops a crush on Tarou.

**Esper Ability/Level- **Pyrokinesis, Level 3

**Additional Notes-** DOB: Jan 16th 2XXX. He is a Capricorn. UNFINISHED NOTES

**Naoyuki Kokororiki-** (Naoyuki means truth and or happiness)

**Other Aliases-** Yuki

**Gender- **Male

**Age- **17 turning 18

**Sexuality- **Straight

**Physical Description- ** NOTHING HERE YET, BUT HE IS DESCRIBED IN THIS CHAPTER

**Personality- **An abrasive personality and very brutally honest. He is a loyal and selfless character which makes him a good role model. In saying that though, he can be a bit cheeky and his sarcasm is often taken literally as well as his honesty which can create create some problems for him through miscommunication. He cares very deeply about things and is always looking to do the right thing, whether it benefits him or not, making him an amazing and heroic figure.

**Relationships- **Kiyoshi is his older brother, they have a close relationship. Kuroko is like a little sister to him, he is very protective of her and the same goes for Hibiki. His relationship with Akira is poor, he always teases and annoys her, despite her warnings for him to stop.

**Esper Ability/Level-** Side Arm, Level 4. I've also added my own aspects to this ability, Side Arm gives him the ability to repel electrical attacks because it interferes with the motion of electrons cancelling out the attack, but I'd also like to imagine he can mirror electrical attacks, so for example if Misaka tried attacking him he could 'catch' the attack interrupting the electron flow, and shoot the attack back at her/his target. This applies to any electrical source, again for example, if there were live wires emitting waves of electricity, he could manipulate that electricity into an attack. Of course, this would be pretty OP (it is -_-) and would probably bump him up to being a Level 5, but I'd like to think he doesn't have much control over the mirror aspect of his ability. He's mastered the canon part of the ability, but sometimes when trying to mirror an electrical attack, he sometimes absorbs too much of that electric force, causing him to electrocute himself. I'm unsure if that's an actual canon thing that applies to Side Arm, so if it does, please let me know! He obtains a telekinetic sub-type just like his big bro, and because of that he can lift, throw and attack with levitating objects, but only things with a small mass as he can't control that part of his ability either, keeping him at Level 4.

**Additional Notes- **DOB: Dec 4th 2XXX. He is a Sagittarius. UNFINISHED NOTES

**So there you have it, I'm sorry for my inactivity, but like I said before, I have a lot more time on my hands, so I'll try post as frequently as I can! **

**ALSO, I wanted to shout out a few of my reviewers!-**

**iamordinary**

**SaberRoy**

**Time ****Assault**

**KirigayaShiro**

**iMentrix**

**Baku**

**Thank you so much for the unconditional support everyone! It makes my heart so warm to know that we can all enjoy this together, love you all so much and I'll try my hardest to not disappoint!**

**Make sure to follow/favourite and review!**

**ALSO (2x) I have an Instagram now! i'm gonna be posting edits, updates and art for my stories on there, so go follow my page (I do follow backs) come over and say hi to me on there! I can't wait to meet you all over there! dolphinturtle_xo is my username!**

**Thanks for sticking around, AND PLEASE STAY SAFE AND LOOK AFTER YOURSELF AND YOUR FAMILIES.**

**~Kay uwu xx**


	5. Taken for granted

**AN: OKAY, OKAY-**

**I seriously need to explain myself!**

**One of my very helpful reviewers has brought to my attention a VERY important question-**

_**When does it take place?**_

**SO- It's very important that I mention where _I'm _up to in the canon verse. I've only watch up to season 2 on Railgun and I've only watched the first series of Index...I KNOW! It's certainly not ideal considering I'm writing my own fucking story about this fandom, when I haven't even caught myself up on the full series. If it helps, I'm watching all of the content in the series in chronological order so I can make sense of it.**

**Lemme just put the review here so I can answer it, this is from SaberRoy-**

Hi! This was great to read! I find it hilarious how much the tables have turned with Mikoto and Kuroko. I also like seeing Saten and Uiharu

The plot seems intresting so far though i certainly am a bit confused. One thing that is bugging me is that i dont have a clear idea where on the canon timeline this story takes place. Kuroko mentioning being in a war doesnt help either. So is this after season two of railgun? Originally i had thought it was fully a new universe but im guessing im wrong.

Still its great, and dont worry about delays, they happen, real life comes before something you do for free

**First of all, I'm glad you're liking it! (And yes, the whole situation with Mikoto/Kuroko is very ironic xD, and I love writing Saten/Uiharu content so, uwu. And thank you for the reassurance of delays, your understanding is very appreciative :3) Second of all, I'm so, so sorry for the confusion, I promise, I'm really trying to make this plot make sense. Truth is, I only fully fleshed out a plot and decided where this story was going 2 chapters in, and there's a lot of clashing info and stupid plot points I made early on that would be helpful to change, but I can't go back now so I'll have to make do!**

**Thirdly, you are correct! I'm technically making this my own timeline/universe, and the information from the canon characters profiles (which will be talked about in the ending AN) would be helpful.**

**Kuroko is 16 in this, and Misaka is 18, in their senior year of high school, so I've aged them up here and it's very far into the future compared to ****the canon timeline. And I was originally referring to the whole WW3 arc ****that**** happened in index, (Because that plot point had been spoiled to me) but because I haven't gotten to that point in the canon series of my own viewing, I don't fully understand how that arc works. SO ALL THE CONFUSION THAT Y'ALL ARE FEELING, I'VE CAUSED IT, IT IS MY FAULT! It's complete ignorance on my part!**

**Another thing about the actual school. They are still going to Tokiwadai and Mikoto and Kuroko are still rooming together BUT I'm making a separate Tokiwadai High School branch in my little made up world. So they're just going to a high school version of the middle school that's in a neighbouring area of the middle school.**

**SO YES! This is my own timeline and take on the _concept _of this series, some important events from the canonverse will be mentioned, but other than that, it's my own little pocket of creative nonsense in the Railgun fandom xD.**

**Okay, if there are any questions I left unanswered, please let me know, I'll try my best to provide ****answers!**

**Alright, enough of my blabbering, this AN is WAY too long, the ending AN is going to be filled with more of my mumbling and my notes for this anyway, so I'll see you down the bottom!**

**!Disclaimer! I do not own A Certain Magical Index/A Certain Scientific Railgun and its characters, they are owned by Kazuma Kamachi and any collaborating parties! I just own this fic, the idea for this fic and my various OC's, unless mentioned otherwise.**

**(Also, not proofread we dying like real men owo)**

**Enjoy! ^^ xx**

* * *

_Ah..._

_Little Shirai...I've been waiting for you. My perfect vessel._

_You are strong. And you will get stronger._

_When I find you, when** they** bring me upon your distraught world, I will be free of this weak body-_

_And we will be one._

_I will be you, as you will be me._

_Until I find you my_ _Jiyūna tamashī._

* * *

Kuroko awoke to the dark, practically drowning in her cold sweat.

_What the hell was that?_

That voice, demented and uneven. It sounded...demonic, breaking to lower intervals at sporadic moments whenever it sounded.

_'We will be one'? What the hell does that mean?_

Kuroko played it off as just a one off nightmare, one of no meaning. But the feeling of dread and anxiety crawling up her back was just unsettling. _Purposeful. _

_A-am I...being watched..?_

"Hey."

Kuroko was a little bit more than embarrassed by the high pitched squeal she let out.

The voice belonged to a man who was sitting in a plastic chair next to Kuroko's hospital bed, although his form was completely submerged into the shadows, due to the lack of light illuminating the room.

Despite the lack of visibility of the man's figure, Kuroko knew fully well who the voice belonged to.

"Sorry Ko-chan, I was going to wake you because you appeared to be having a nightmare, but you woke up yourself so I decided to just give you a moment to recover-!"

"Kiyoshi!" Kuroko exclaimed, leaping into the elder's arms, in which the latter barely caught her from falling to the ground.

"Kuroko! Don't do that! You're not supposed to get out of bed yet." Kiyoshi fussed worriedly, moving the younger girl to her former place on the bed.

Like a mother.

"Speaking of, what happened? Why am I here?" Kuroko asked cocking her head.

"You had a pretty insane panic attack Ko-chan." Kiyoshi answered, patting the girl's curly hair.

"Oh." It was all Kuroko could answer with. Every moment she remembered before waking up here bled into the next, creating a blurry timeline.

Speaking of blood...

"Wait, I remember blood?" Kuroko asked, hoping that Kiyoshi could either confirm or deny that Kuroko had bled of some kind.

"Yes, you threw _up _blood Ko-chan." He answered gently.

"_What?!"_ Kuroko exclaimed, for once worrying about her health other than the amount of work she had to get back too.

_Please don't tell me I'm dying. Not now, any other time but now._

"But it's okay Ko-chan, you went under for surgery and they've done the right amount of treatment for you. Apparently it was due to how much aspirin you've been taking? But you're fine now and you won't throw up anymore blood. The doctor also wanted to talk to you before you get released due to your aspirin usage." Kiyoshi informed her.

Kuroko wanted to point out how 'going under for surgery' was not something to be taken lightly and reassuring her with an 'it's okay' was slightly dismissive and inappropriate towards the situation, but she was more worried about the aspirin.

She had only taken a few tablets in the past month for her intense migraines that had been results of her panic attacks...had she really taken so many to the point where it was _too _much? She hadn't even noticed.

"By the way, when do I get released?" Kuroko asked Kiyoshi.

"The doctor said whenever you woke up you'd be checked, asked a few questions, and then you were free to leave." Kiyoshi answered. "I was going to take you back to base, but I don't think that's the best considering your state, so I'm just going to take you back home."

"Yeah, okay..." Kuroko said sadly, just because it was the responsible thing to do, didn't mean Kuroko had to agree. "Speaking of the base, found anything new?" Kuroko asked, immediately immersing herself to be prepared for any new information.

"Well, we think we're onto them. Akira thinks that whoever these people are, they're looking for something here in the city." Kiyoshi said in a serious undertone.

"We just don't know what." Kuroko finished for him.

"Exactly." Kiyoshi said, leaning back, folding his arms in exasperation to show his exhaustion.

"How long have I been out?" Kuroko questioned quietly.

Kiyoshi looked up from where his eyes were currently glaring at the ground. "About 6 hours, all of which weren't consecutive. You kept coming in and out of consciousness. It's about 9:30pm at the moment."

Kuroko didn't reply, just grunted in affirmation. Kiyoshi just nodded and the pair began the wait.

Kuroko took the moment of silence to analyse the young man.

The man could easily classify as a tower, at least to Kuroko. He was only an inch taller than his younger brother and to some 5'11 might not be that tall, but for poor Kuroko, she could only dream of reaching that height. He was a lean man, but much bulkier than other men Kuroko had met, but no so bulky that it looked fake or unnatural.

Unlike his younger brother who had completely untameable curls, Kiyoshi had straight, shiny black hair, clean and in an undercut style. He always gelled it up to give it some volume, but it almost always flopped back down to it's natural straight state.

Looking at his dark grey eyes, they looked almost incapable of expressing emotion. But if you knew Kiyoshi, you would know that's far from the truth. They always shone whenever he was expressing genuine emotion, whether it be happiness, anger or despair. They were like misty pools, mysterious yet somewhat comforting.

Kiyoshi, at the moment, was wearing black jeans, a white button up, a red long sleeved jacket along with red and white sneakers. He had always had a professional aura about him and it didn't seem to stop at the way talked, but rather leaked into his clothing choices as well. The only time Kuroko had ever seen him in something remotely unprofessional was in old photos, that she only saw for a moment.

Kuroko eventually let out a sigh and leaned her head back onto the pillow, looking out to the city through the window.

Kuroko had been to the hospital many times, but she had never been admitted and or conscious in a hospital at night. It looked to be rather late out at night, the fluorescent lights of advertisements lit on buildings painting the city in neon hues. The starry sky itself glistened down on the still rather busy city, the stars littering the sky.

The tawny teleporter grew bored with view of the city that she knew like the back of her hand, and turned to looking around the familiar room.

She was almost certain that the hospital had a whole room reserved for her, and she doesn't mean to sound self absorbed or anything. She's just gotten so many injuries up to the point where almost all the doctors here know her on a first name basis, which in itself is embarrassing. A supposedly amazing Judgement officer such as herself shouldn't be getting hurt as often as she was.

The familiarity of the room was unnerving. The bedside table, the small conjoined bathroom, a big window adorned by curtains that were a disgusting shade of white.

In the corner of the room were 3 chairs (the fourth had been taken by Kiyoshi) that were meant for visitors. One of them however was accompanied by a backpack. _Kuroko's _backpack.

"What's that doing here?" Kuroko voiced her question, pointing to the black bag.

Kiyoshi turned his head and by the look of his tense shoulders, it looked like he was anticipating something dangerous. But when turning to the direction of Kuroko's pointed finger, his shoulders relaxed to only find Kuroko's bag.

"Ah, a friend of yours, the electromaster? She came along with two other girls who were very worried about you, but she especially was freaking out. The doctors didn't allow her to see you, they were afraid that she could cause some damage. So she was escorted home, as well as your other friends."

"She came back two hours later, about 5:00pm? With that backpack, she said it had some things in there for you, clothes and bathroom essentials as such. I believe she was hoping to give you that herself, hoping she'd be able to bring you back home when you woke."

"But...?" Kuroko dragged out the ending syllable, already sensing there was more.

"She saw me in here along with Akira."

_Oh god. If Sissy saw them..._

"Akira was here?" The teleporter tilted her head in thought. _Wasn't expecting that._

"Yes, and your friend freaked. Yelled at us and told us to leave you alone. Thankfully Akira played it off that we were friends of yours through Judgement, and needed to be alone with you when you woke."

"Oh Sissy..." Kuroko groaned, rubbing her eyes into the heels of her palms.

_Knowing my Sissy personally, that isn't going to shut her up. If anything, that raises more questions for her. Thanks Akira, you just earned me an interrogation when I get home._

"I was supposed to get the doctor when you woke, I'll got get him now." Kiyoshi said, rising from his seat and brushing down his jacket, heading towards the exit.

"O-okay!" Kuroko said with a small wave as the tall man left her in the room.

Kuroko dramatically flew back, her head hitting the pillow in an aggressive motion.

_Goddammit. What am I going to do? _Kuroko thought, closing her eyes in frustration.

The longer Kuroko sat there the more Kuroko was beginning to recollect the foggy memories before she woke up in the hospital.

She remembered loud noises, falling, blood and the harrowing sound of Mikoto screaming.

She remembered faintly of what could've caused her attack; the amount of pressure to save the city. It wasn't like she hadn't had that same task before, with Mikoto Misaka as her best friend, saving the city was given more than it should be. It was just that Kuroko had no idea what she was saving the city _from_.

And it wasn't like Kuroko was scared of unpredictability, Kuroko was infamous for being unpredictable. She just wasn't expecting for this whole situation to get so serious so quickly.

Suddenly, Kuroko's thoughts were interrupted. The small girl's eyes flung open in a panic, her hands coming up to her throat out of instinct.

She couldn't breathe. It felt like there was a literal weight on her chest that was making her incapable of breathing.

_What the hell?! What's happening? Why can't I breathe? _

The teleporter thrashed about chasing for oxygen. But as soon as the shortage of breath started, Kuroko's windpipe was released from whatever had a hold on it and the teenager was gasping for air.

Sweat beaded on Kuroko's forehead, as she sat up on her knees. She threw the sheets off of her form and hunched over.

_What. The. Hell?_

Kuroko's head shot up.

Shuffling. She could hear shuffling. And was that...laughter?

It sounded like it was coming from the corner of the room...was that a shadow taking the form of a figure, was it _moving_? Or was Kuroko just going crazy?

Suddenly Kuroko didn't feel alone.

* * *

Kuroko sat patiently on the now made hospital bed. Her legs swung over the side of the bed, her sneakers only just hitting the floor with small squeaks.

A short while after Kuroko had recovered from her little lack of breathing episode, Kiyoshi, a doctor, and a nurse had come in. They had given her time to change out of her hospital gown and she gladly bounded to the bathroom to get out of the scratchy scrap of cloth.

She was wearing a short black skirt with pleats, a white button up and a peachy pink sweatshirt that was tucked into her skirt. She was wearing black stockings (that were supposed to stop at your knees but because of Kuroko's height, they went to her mid-thigh) and the same beat up sneakers from a couple of nights ago that she was beginning to come accustomed to.

Along with the clothes that were in the bag, there was her toothbrush and toothpaste, her hairbrush, deodorant, Kuroko's phone and charger and Kuroko's hair bows. The hair bows, in which she took the liberty of using after cleaning up her appearance, were used to pull her hair into her trademark pigtails.

She let out a sigh as she sat in solitude. After Kuroko's analysis, Kiyoshi had been brought outside to just work out Kuroko's release.

Just before Kuroko was about to let out another exasperated sigh, Kiyoshi had popped his head out from behind the door.

"C'mon Kuroko, let's go." Kiyoshi said with a tired smile.

Kuroko tug on her pack that was loosely hanging on her shoulders, picking up her pace to catch up with Kiyoshi's bigger strides. "I'm sorry you had to deal with me at this time of night Kiyoshi." Kuroko whispered in shame, looking up at the elder boy with a genuinely apologetic look.

When Kiyoshi flickered his eyes to Kuroko's face, he smiled and pet the smaller girl on her head. "It's fine Kuroko, as long as you're okay, that's all that matters."

Kuroko wasn't convinced that she wasn't being a bother to him, but she let it slide as she was too tired to sort through her embarrassment.

Sliding into the passenger seat of Kiyoshi's small car, Kuroko rested her head against the cool surface of the window.

She didn't even register the engine thrumming to life, she just curled up next to the window.

The following moments Kuroko spent in that car were full of her dismissive grunts to Kiyoshi's questions; how's school? How's training? Are you okay? Kuroko was beginning to fall into that heady head-space where time is irrelevant, where she was aware of the world around her and yet it had stopped all the same.

Just when Kuroko was about to be pulled into the dreamless sleep she had been eagerly awaiting, a small jolt of the car was all that was needed to shake the teenager from her stupor.

And just like that, napping seemed to be an unreachable point.

"Sorry about that Ko-chan, wasn't expecting a reaction so severe out of you." Kiyoshi chuckled. "But we're at the dorms, do you want me to come in with you?" Kiyoshi asked, putting a tentative hand on Kuroko's forearm.

Kuroko stole a brief glance at the dormitory building looming above her, the familiar home seeming somewhat unwelcome.

"No, it's okay Kiyoshi. Call me if you find anything-" Kuroko started.

"Actually Kuroko, I need to talk to you about this operation. I don't know how long we're going to be able to go on without this getting...dangerous. I'm giving you the option..." Kiyoshi's expression seemed strained; hesitant.

"I'm giving you the option to back out."

Kuroko snapped her head up to look up at Kiyoshi, her face painted with the expression someone would make after being slapped.

"No, I've come this far, and we may have little to work with, but I'm not backing down _now _Kiyoshi. Not when the city-_world _depends on it." Kuroko exclaimed firmly, her eyes burning with determination.

Silence. It was all that was heard.

"Okay."

And that was all to it. Kiyoshi gave her a reassuring smile and she exited the car. She waved as the car pulled out and didn't move until Kiyoshi's car was out of distance.

Turning to the dormitory entrance, Kuroko shoved her hands into her skirt pockets, hunching over as the chilly night nipped at her body.

_CLANG!_

Kuroko jumped, putting her hand over her mouth.

_Just a trash can Shirai, chill out._

The rationalisation from her conscience did not stop her from picking up the pace though.

Walking into the much warmer confinements of the Tokiwadai Girls High School dormitories, the sense of familiarity was enough to keep the spike in Kuroko's anxiety at bay.

"Shirai, I was informed of your predicament, are you alright?" The dorm matron asked.

She was not the same dorm matron from the middle school branch but she also seemed to have a vendetta against Kuroko, although she did have a little bit more compassion than the other lady. But much like the other dorm matron, she had a special relationship with her and no real hat was defined between the two.

"I'm fine Ishido-san, nothing to worry about." Kuroko dismissed with a smile and a wave.

"Alright then, call if you need anything. Your dorm should be open." The dorm matron said with a smile, in which Kuroko returned in thanks.

Walking up the flight of stairs seemed a lot more draining to Kuroko than it usually was. Teleporting up the stairs hadn't even crossed her mind, the calculations that were usually second nature seemed rather daunting.

Reaching her door she took a moment to assess the situation she was going to walk into. A _very _angry Mikoto Misaka was not one _anyone _wants to be around, and Kuroko had the displeasure of _always _having to deal with the brunt of the fiery brunette's anger (mainly because she was the _cause_ of the anger half the time.)

With a deep breath Kuroko pushed open the door, tensing her shoulders to brace for whatever onslaught she was about to face.

* * *

A small squeak from the door. That was all it took to alert the person occupying the room to become aware of Kuroko's arrival. For as long the younger girl was outside the door, turning the doorknob, the quicker she was being pulled inside the dorm with such a foreign force that the sheer flash of movement left her surprised.

When Kuroko opened her eyes she looked up to see Mikoto, honestly who else was she to expect?

But she didn't look as angry as Kuroko thought she would've been. If anything the older teen looked relieved, still angry but relief was the overpowering emotion etched on the girl's face.

A long and exaggerated sigh was pulled out of the electromaster and Kuroko herself relaxed.

_Okay, maybe she's not as mad as I though she would be._

"You okay Kuroko?" Misaka asked hesitantly. The brunette almost looked like she was resisting.

_What are you resisting Sissy? _

"Yeah, I'm fine. A little tired but I'm okay." Kuroko smiled, moving around the room to put her things away.

Mikoto took it upon herself to sit on her bed, her eyes following the younger's movements.

"What happened? At the diner? You just..." Mikoto dragged out, looking at Kuroko with unfortunately familiar concern.

"It was nothing Sissy. Apparently it was just stress." Kuroko answered flatly, moving to the bathroom to change into pyjamas, but leaving the bathroom door open just by a sliver. She had a feeling this conversation was going to go on more than she'd like.

"Stress doesn't _do that _Kuroko! That's what someone looks like when the get hit! When you fell, blood flew out your mouth! I- it was-!"

"Disgusting?" Kuroko finished for her quietly, her face burning with embarrassment as she pulled her shirt over her head.

"...Scary."

For the second time that day silence filled the gap on what was barely a conversation.

Kuroko's heart sunk when she walked back into the bedroom to see Mikoto looking at her accusingly.

"Stress. Doesn't. _Do. __That._" The older girl punctuated every word with a small crackle of electricity.

Kuroko cautiously took a seat on her own bed, staying as far away from the older as she could to get to her desired destination in one piece. Now the two were facing each other.

The relief and the concern were gone now, Mikoto's features clearly taken over by frustration.

"Tell me the truth. What. Happened...?" Mikoto was really restraining herself at this point and Kuroko knew she wouldn't have long to the electromaster got to her melting point.

With a sigh, Kuroko recollected everything the doctor had said.

_'"From what you've told us Miss Shirai, it seems you've been stressed by the amount of work from your everyday life, which you seem to have blown out of proportion__."_

_'Blown out of proportion'?! To be fair I left out the whole saving the world thing, but out of proportion? You're supposed to reassure people not make them feel like-_

_"With all things considered though, Miss Shirai, during the questions our nurse was asking you, your responses show you have many symptoms leading to an anxiety disorder. And taking your answers into consideration, the particular type of anxiety disorder you seem to demonstrate is Panic Disorder."_

"It...it was a panic attack Sissy. The doctors diagnosed me with Panic Disorder."

Mikoto looked taken aback by the information, her frustration morphing into something more along the lines of guilt.

"I-I'm sorry Kuroko. I didn't mean-"

"I know your intention wasn't to force such information out of me, but I feel comfortable with you being aware of it. So don't apologise." Kuroko said gently.

Mikoto moved across the room to hug the teleporter, in which the action took the teleporter by surprise.

The two girls just sat there, many unspoken words shared between them through that one, supportive hug. Kuroko understood what the hug was trying to voice what Mikoto just _couldn't._

_I'm here for you, if you need someone I'm here._

That moment dragged on for a lot longer than Kuroko had expected but she wasn't complaining. It almost seemed intimate, but soon the moment was broken like glass.

"But the blood?" Mikoto looked up again, looking more curious than accusatory.

"I had been getting these headaches lately, and I'd been taking aspirin for them. Turns out I was taking too much." And that was the full truth. She really had been taking too much for her age and weight. Apparently because of how much she weighed, there was a limit to the amount she was allowed to take. "Because of that, throwing up blood was a result. They treated me though, so I should be okay. I just have to go into the hospital if I feel weird, or if I start throwing up."

Mikoto nodded along with what the tawny haired girl was saying.

But the questions hadn't stopped, and the way Mikoto gripped the sheets a little tighter did not go unnoticed by Kuroko.

"Who were the two people in the hospital with you? They didn't say their names." Mikoto said sternly, eyeing Kuroko expectantly.

Kuroko had seen it coming, but she hadn't hid her hesitation, the slight widen of her eyes and Kuroko knew Mikoto had taken notice.

She was just gonna have to play with that hesitation now.

"Uh, they're from Judgement. Different branch. They wanted to ask me some questions on some paperwork me and Uiharu were working on." Kuroko said slowly, praying that the older would buy it.

"Why didn't they go to Uiharu then?" The accusing tone just barely masked a under calm.

"They did, they just wanted to see what my own opinions were."

A few empty moments ticked by and with a sigh, Mikoto her head to her pillow.

Kuroko held back the instinctual reaction to explode in victory.

"Okay. Well, I'm sorry for keeping you up so late. You said you were tired so you should get some sleep." Mikoto said, making a move to turn the lights out.

Kuroko answered her by climbing under the covers.

Mikoto began to speak again, but in a gentle whisper, "And if you ever need to talk about your panic attacks, or if you just need support through them, I'll be here."

"Thank you Sissy, I really appreciate the support."

The quiet night eventually pulled the two teenagers under, deep into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Despite the small moment shared between the two girls, in hindsight Kuroko wished she had rebelled against Kiyoshi's wishes and gone to base.

Scratch that.

If she had gone to base the night, maybe just by the most _minuscule_ chance-

They wouldn't be where they are now.

* * *

_It's such a shame Shirai. I thought you were smarter._

_I thought you would notice._

_You could've kept them out, all you had to do was check the garbage can._

_But it's too late._

_My karuto are in._

_I can't wait to meet you_

* * *

**AN: ...**

**Well, ain't this a pile of hot tra-**

**I'm sorry, this is more of a filler chapter. And y'all had been waiting for ages :( I blame my time management and me as writer qwq**

**But anyway, I know it's making zero sense at the moment, but trust me, I do know where this is going. (I also tried to leave some hints here and there but I hope it's not too obvious ;3)**

**For those who are interested, I have an AO3 now! It's cinnabunny_xo. I went through a name change on all my platforms (So my insta name is cinnabunny_xo too!)**

**And we met Kiyoshi! (finally...) Speaking of him, remember the character files I put in the ending AN for the last chapter for Yuki and Hibiki? I'm doing a separate copy of what I've got in my notes for this story so far and reposting them in the next update. **

**So the next update won't be another chapter, but a bunch of character files, so that might come in the next two days at most!**

**I just want to thank everyone for the support on here, you guys are all amazing!**

**Check me out on Instagram and AO3!**

**See you soon**

**-Kay**


	6. Character Notes! Not a chapter sorry qwq

Otay. I'm adding this after I initially wrote this instalment, but I feel I need to say something. I haven't talked about it on my insta yet, so I thought now would be a good time to say something.

My Instagram, my AO3 and my FFnet pages are a safe place for anyone and** _everyone. _**That means people of any race, of any sexuality, any gender.

First lets talk about _**BlackLivesMatter. **_Despite being white, I myself a heritage of a few races. Of course, I'm not as diverse as others, I'm NZ European/Maori white girl, but the _**BlackLivesMatter **_movement is not something I take lightly.

The fact how some people treat others is absolutely disgusting and I am completely appalled by many peoples actions as of recent. _Especially _police officers.

I'm disgusted because of how black people and black_ children_ are being treated by _police. _The fucking _police. _Nobody, especially _fucking children, _should _ever, **ever **_be frightened or scared of first responders. They are supposed to protect us and make us feel safe.

They should not be the reason we are dying.

I really want to say more, but I understand it's a touchy subject especially as of now, and I personally don't feel comfortable saying anything else as I feel so under-educated about the subject and I don't want to come off as insensitive. The last thing I want to do is to offend anybody.

And lastly, Pride Fall.

For someone who has been bi-curious and still trying to explore and define who they are for a long time now, and for someone who is an avid supporter and has many friends who are LGBTQ+, seeing Pride Fall makes me upset and very angry.

People are being bullied, assaulted, controlled and used just for the way they feel. And I hate that with a burning passion. And I don't say the h word very often with genuine sense of the word. But I'm so disgusted that there are people out there in the world who are dedicating time to ruining peoples lives like this.

So I just want to say-

If you are against **_BlackLiveMatters _**and or you are a supporter of Pride Fall: leave. Unfollow me and completely disassociate yourself with any of my work because I. Don't. _Want_. **You**. Here.

Leave and never come back because I don't want any people with ill intent attacking anyone, especially my following, my friends. I just don't want ANYBODY being attacked for who they are- PERIODT.

Sorry that I cursed and got a lil bit angry there, it's just so unfair and it's honestly just revolting to see some people's behaviour.

So please everyone, stay safe, look out for each other and together we can all move forward towards a world where we can all stand united.

I love you all, and you will always be loved and wanted. And if there's anything you need to vent about during this time, my DM's are open- just talk it out with a family member or someone you trust.

Stay safe :)

* * *

** 'Two days _at most' _**she says.

Lmao, hai! How are you all? I myself am quite overloaded with work (my english teacher does not understand what too much work is qwq) I've also been taking Japanese and _oh my god _nobody told me how hard reading kanji was going to be qwq

I've also been playing this game 'Love Nikki' and it's kinda taken over my life qwq. If you have it and wanna be friends and trade stamina, my friend ID is 115964390 UwU

Anyway, less about me and my hectic gaming addictions and overloaded schedule, more about the notes! xD

SO if you read my ending AN from the last chapter you'll know what this instalment is...

Character notes!

There are a few characters in here that we haven't met yet, so I'm putting them into categories, 'characters we've met' and 'characters we haven't.'

Because, y'know, for obvious reasons xD

So just a heads up, I made these so it's kinda easier for y'all to understand who they are/what type of personality they have, what they look like, how they respond to things, and just give some background info on them. So if you don't want any of that, and you want to go in blind, you can skip over these and wait for a million years for my next upload qwq

So here they are! I'm having canon characters first and then my OC's.

Disclaimer, these are rather long and probably going to consist of the majority of this story's word count xD.

Enjoy!

* * *

This story is set in early / mid May.

*I made their personalities kinda revolve around their names so I tried giving them names with meaning so I could mould their characters dependent on that fact. I tried to make them as interesting as I could, making sure they aren't all brown hair-brown eyed basics! They're anime characters for god' sakes! I'm trying to be as creative as I can!

**Also, these notes were made in a google doc, so what I've posted here are not the finished notes as I'm going to be adding to and changing these as I continue to write this story. As I'm a pretty forgetful person I needed to write these so I can remember things about the plot and the characters so I'm not relying on my useless memory.

I'm not going to post the _finished_ notes either as I feel that would be a waste, I'm just giving y'all these so you can have a foundation of the characters and the plot so far. If I add any new characters along the way I may do little character profiles in my ANs if you want me too.

I've also made up a few of my own Esper abilities and interpreted some canon abilities in a hopefully original way. And I know that in the actual Railgun/Index series only a few special people obtain some of the abilities I've given them but, oh well, we'll work with it!

I'm still particularly new to the fandom so forgive me if any of my made up lore interferes with the canonverse. I'm not particularly sure when the canon show/manga is set, I know that Academy City is a privileged city and is far ahead in technology compared to the rest of the world in their time. Because of this fact, I'm just going to assume that it's set, and I'm setting this story, in the far future xD

The reason for me setting this in the far future is because of a plot point for a character that will be revealed waaay later on.

* * *

**Canon characters and info for them in THIS story**

**Kuroko Shirai- **Her name, if you didn't already know, means black and white! Kuro means black, the suffix 'ko' added on the end to make it a name, and Shirai is supposed to be interpreted as the word white although the correct spelling is Shiroi. (as far as I'm aware!)

**Other Aliases-** Ko-chan, Tamashi, Jiyūna tamashī

**Gender-** Female

**Age-**15 turning 16

**Sexuality- **Bisexual

**Physical Description- **Hasn't grown an inch since middle school. Her hair is a lot longer too and her body has devolped a little since middle school. Other than that, same old Kuroko!

**Personality- **Her pervy tendencies have been eradicated due to maturing. She still tends to be on the lewder side of things but she keeps her hands and those thoughts to herself from now on. She's rather insecure and embarrassed about her obsessions with Mikoto so she tried her hardest to change, and she worked hard to be the person she _wanted _to be. Extroverted, hard-working, justice loving, selfless and caring, she's still our Kuroko, just older, more mature.

**Relationships-**Close friendship with Uiharu and Saten. Misaka and Kiyoshi are her Senpai's. She cares deeply for Hibiki and Yuki, who are like siblings to her.

**Esper Ability/Level- **Teleportation, Level 4

**Additional Notes- **DOB (Unlike Misaka, Kuroko, as far as I'm aware wasn't given a birthday so I'm giving her one!): June 8th 2XXX. She is a Gemini. I'm a Gem too, but I didn't make her a Gem because I'm biased! I made her a Gemini mainly because I've portrayed Kuroko being able to adapt her emotional state to fit many situations, even her name's a polar opposite (black and white), so I think that Zodiac sign really fits her personality. Here in this story I've decided to tone down her pervy nature mainly because she's older and I see her being rather insecure about her old and childish ways.

* * *

**My Original Characters for this series-**

**Hibiki Takasu- **Hibiki means Echo, Takasu in this context means Precious.

**Other Aliases- **None as of now

**Gender-** Male

**Age-** 16

**Sexuality- **Pansexual

**Physical Description-** Very well built but on the leaner side. 5'7, he has olive skin. Straight brown hair that is almost always styled with his fringe swooped to the right side of his face. Kuroko describes his bright brown eyes as a light reddish brown with copper mixed in them.

**Personality-** A very hard worker and very strong willed. He gives everything 100% making him a strong force to be reckoned with. Very kind but has the potential to literally kill you. He is a bad-ass but he is soft at the same time. (He's like a Hinata Shouyou esk character)

**Relationships- **Idolises Kuroko and has a big brother relationship towards her. Him and Kuroko are very close. Yuki annoys him but he cares about him, and Kiyoshi is an idol to him. Him and Akira aren't very friendly with one another, any opportunity to insult him, she'll take and eventually after enough provoking he'll throw it back in her face, despite how morally contradicting of his morals that is. He later develops a crush on Tarou.

**Esper Ability/Level-** Pyrokinesis, Level 3

**Additional Notes- **DOB: Jan 16th 2XXX. He is a Capricorn. UNFINISHED NOTES *(All of the characters from this point forward will have unfinished additional notes. As I continue to write this story, I will add things to their additional notes in my Google Doc as I will add information about them in future chapters that future me might make important. Plus I just like to keep a note of things. So from this point the additional notes will just have the birthday and zodiac sign and other miscellaneous pieces of info)

* * *

**Kiyoshi Kokororiki-** Kiyoshi means Soundless/Pure *to me it can be interpreted as pure silence* and Kokororiki is not a traditional surname as far as I'm aware, but the full word means means strength (i think?) and kokoro means heart, so I interpret it as strong heart.

**Other Aliases-**Yoshi (By Yuki only...it pisses him off)

**Gender- **Male

**Age- **18 turning 19

**Sexuality-** Straight

**Physical Description-** Straight black and short hair, that's in an undercut style. Tall and bulky, about 5'11. Paler than his brother, but still not paper white. He has grey eyes that aren't very expressive, but they get all shiny when he's expressing genuine emotions. He has a very professional clothing style.

**Personality- **Despite looking rather icy, emotionless and sharp, Kiyoshi is a very attractable person. He is very moral orientated and believes that there is always a better way. An optimist at least, but a realist before anything. If he _knows _something won't work, he'll try his hardest to make sure it can, but if it can't, than it just wasn't meant to be. He's your typical h]gentle giant, but he's not afraid to get manipulative. He has a way with his words, and despite being the typical 'good boy' and being very morally driven, he can be very, _very _persuasive.

**Relationships- **Yuki's older brother, they're like Ying and Yang, opposites but they work well together. Kuroko is very close to him and he is very much like an older sibling to her. Hibiki and him have a very mature friendship for cousins, Hibiki always respectful towards him and the same respect is given by Kiyoshi himself. But his friendship with Akira is almost non-existent, their interactions are strictly professional.

**Esper Ability/Level- **Attention Power (my own interpretation of what Attention Power could be ;) Level 4. Attention Power is a Telekinetic sub type ability, and due to the name, Kiyoshi has to really focus when using his ability. Much like how Kuroko has to focus on her calculations for teleportation, Kiyoshi has to focus on how much of his power he uses. I'd like to believe that Attention Power gives Kiyoshi the ability to move multiple things at the same time to a very extreme extent; to the point where he could literally lift buildings. Although, how much he can lift with his mind doesn't only rely on his concentration, but also his general body strength, which is why he is much more bulky than most of the other boys. (I know his ability isn't very well explained here, it literally just sounds like OP telekinesis. But when the time comes when I have to write him using his ability, I will go into further detail about his ability. I know that was the very purpose for these but hey, reality can be whatever I want x3)

**Additional Notes- **DOB: Sep 29th 2XXX. He is a Libra.

* * *

**Naoyuki Kokororiki-** (Naoyuki means truth and or happiness)

**Other Aliases-** Yuki (Yuki is another name entirely, meaning snow. But I wanted the characters that of which are close to him to call him something a little less formal, so I just decided to shorten his name to Yuki. Nao is also another way the nickname could swing, but for now he's just generally known as Yuki.)

**Gender- **Male

**Age- **17 turning 18

**Sexuality- **Straight

**Physical Description- **5'10 and somewhat tanned. Lean, fit, athletic and well built. He has dark blue-ish black curls, that are never tidy and he has electric blue tips in his hair too. His left eye bright, amber golden eye, with copper flecks and his iris literally could be described as a beacon. And his other eye is a extremely dark brown with hazel flecks. He has a very unique sense of clothing style, grunge but not in an emo type way. He's just has a very quirky, and weirdly casual grunge clothing style. He's almost always wearing his rubber-leather gloves as they keep his veins from being exposed to electricity when using his ability, which prevents him from electrocuting himself.

**Personality- **An abrasive personality and very brutally honest. He is a loyal and selfless character which makes him a good role model. In saying that though, he can be a bit cheeky (a bit of a shameless flirt too) and his sarcasm is often taken literally as well as his honesty which can create some problems for him through miscommunication. He cares very deeply about things and is always looking to do the right thing, whether it benefits him or not, making him an amazing and heroic figure.

**Relationships- **Kiyoshi is his older brother, they have a close relationship. Kuroko is like a little sister to him, he is very protective of her and the same goes for Hibiki. His relationship with Akira is...interesting, he always teases and annoys her, despite her warnings for him to stop. But hey! There might be an ulterior motive for that...

**Esper Ability/Level-** Side Arm, Level 4. I've also added my own aspects to this ability, Side Arm gives him the ability to repel electrical attacks because it interferes with the motion of electrons cancelling out the attack, but I'd also like to imagine he can mirror electrical attacks, so for example if Misaka tried attacking him he could 'catch' the attack interrupting the electron flow, and shoot the attack back at her/his target. This applies to any electrical source, again for example, if there were live wires emitting waves of electricity, he could manipulate that electricity into an attack. Of course, this would be pretty OP (it is -_-) and would probably bump him up to being a Level 5, but I'd like to think he doesn't have much control over the mirror aspect of his ability. He's mastered the canon part of the ability, but sometimes when trying to mirror an electrical attack, he sometimes absorbs too much of that electric force, causing him to electrocute himself. I'm unsure if that's an actual canon thing that applies to Side Arm, so if it does, please let me know! He obtains a telekinetic sub-type just like his big bro, and because of that he can lift, throw and attack with levitating objects, but only things with a small mass as he can't control that part of his ability either, keeping him at Level 4.

**Additional Notes-** DOB: Dec 4th 2XXX. He is a Sagittarius.

* * *

**Tarou Taikutsuna- **Tarou means eldest son, very basic name, and Taikutsuna is not actually a traditional surname, it literally just means boring in Jap.

**Other Aliases-**N/A

**Gender-** Male

**Age-**20 turning 21

**Sexuality- **Bisexual

**Physical Description-** Dirty blonde mop of curls and dark brown eyes. He's always wearing a smile. About 5'8. Lean and on the lighter side of dark skinned. Very casual and scruffy style

**Personality-**Very kind and level-headed. Gentle and soft spoken, but considering his line of work, is not hesitant to assert dominance or throw hands. He's honestly just very sweet and misunderstood, but not a person you want to make upset.

**Relationships-**No important relationships as of now.

**Esper Ability/Level- **N/A

**Additional Notes-** DOB: Sep 21st 2XXX. He is a Virgo. He is the Anti-skill officer from the first chapter! (Despite me making him seem rather boring, useless and uninteresting, _that _fact will be very important later ;3)

* * *

**Akira Kushieda- **Akira means clear and intelligent. As far as I'm concerned, her last name has something to with a branch (eda) and a comb? (kushi) Please correct me if I'm wrong!

**Other Aliases-**Aki, Tensai (tensai means 'genius'. It's not the WWE wrestler xD)

**Gender-** Female

**Age-** 17

**Sexuality-** She's currently in the closet...*shushing emoji*

**Physical Description-**She is 5'7 and well built for age (could most definitely take Yuki on...and win) She has well toned and olive skin, and a scar on her left shoulder (which will be a topic touched on in the future.) She has shoulder length, curly, blonde hair with her natural brown roots. She has amber eyes (A darker amber than Yuki's) and her facial features are much more mature than most girls her age, certainly not soft like Kuroko's own features. Wrinkle-free, but she looks much older than 17, which she doesn't hesitate to use to her advantage. (I know that sounds really weird, but that might be important later. I'm saying _might _because I could change up her backstory last minute but...hey, you win some you lose some.) Her clothing style is rather professional, much like Kiyoshi, but she doesn't hesitate to dress casual.

**Personality-**Strict, terrifyingly intelligent, punctual and an all round genius, Akira is a force to be reckoned with. Not the most affectionate person, but she isn't heartless. Emotionally constipated? _Definitely. _But heartless? Absolutely not. That doesn't mean she isn't cold though, usually hitting the nail on the head with _anything _making her extremely blunt. She is also quite the perfectionist, always having intricate and thoroughly detailed plans, not _one thing _can be wrong or out of place. She isn't a leader though, she's just wants to be the brains. Not particularity a people person, but when you get to know her, you'll start noticing all the little things she does to show she cares.

**Relationships-**Yuki ticks her off to no end, but she does care about him in her own weird way. Kuroko and her aren't that close, sure they talk and somewhat get along but they don't know each other enough to be considered friends. They're acquaintances but more than that, but not quite friends. Her and Kiyoshi have a similar relationship as her and Kuroko, strictly professional and they could only ever be friends in a work environment. And Hibiki she doesn't make an effort to talk to at all, she finds him quite childish and extremely intolerable...they don't get along is the point I'm trying to get across BUT if either of their lives were in danger, they wouldn't hesitate to save one another. They may hate each other but they are still teammates at the end of the day.

**Esper Ability/Level-** Volcanic Ball, Level 3

**Additional Notes-** DOB: Nov 10th 2XXX. She is a Scorpio.

* * *

I'm sorry if a lot of the info in here was underwhelming/contradicting and or interferes with canon lore. I also understand I may of hyped these up only for the notes to not consist of much information that I promised qwq.

If you have anymore questions for me, please feel free to PM or leave a question in the reviews! Same goes if you have any suggestions for these characters or anything else you'd think would be cool for this lil universe.

And I keep using the terms 'our' and 'we' because I wouldn't be anywhere without your support! I wanted to kinda make a name for myself in the community with this story and I just want to include all of y'all in this journey with me. (It _will_ take ages for me to build a name for myself, without a doubt, stuff like that doesn't happen overnight without a lot of effort and work. but with all of you, we can do it...somehow xD) Even though we are literally on, what...4-5 chapters? I already feel like I'm so close with all of you, you all feel like friends! And in the end, if it isn't writing stories or doing something creative in my fandoms, making friends is all I want. So thank you for giving me something special.

Yesterday, the 31st, was actually my birthday so I really wanted to get this out yesterday but my procrastinating ass and my _freaking mountain of due work _just prevented that from happening.

Anyway, thank you all again so much for the support and I'm sorry to keep you waiting _again _for an _actual _chapter. Go check me out on Instagram and if you need anything, my PM's/DM's are always open to you.

Have a great day, and I'll see you later!

-Kay uwu


	7. Sorry, another note :(

haihai! author-chan here uwu

I'm really sorry to disappoint you all lovelies but this isn't another chapter

to start off- **NO**. I'm **not** discontinuing/abandoning this story. i know it's been a million years since I've updated but I plan to see this story through to the end.

although i don't have a solid reason as to why I've been inactive, I can give you this-

i understand that my personal life isn't if interest to you guys, all that matters is the product, e.i the story. So also this personal fluff isn't really what you would be interested in. But to give a short answer as to why I've been gone, my life has been an absolute mess as of recent.

my mental health has been slowly declining and it's been really hard to just find the motivation to write. im really unhappy with the person I am at the moment and I just feel very detached from myself.

that's all I'm going to say as of now.

But, the important thing I want you all to know, is I am okay! I'm getting better and I plan to write more for you all! I few ideas for a bakudeku series I want to write but I plan on focusing on this story first!

One little thing before I go, I'm planning on starting up my Instagram again (I disabled the account because it was floppin, lol) I would really like to make more friends because in all honesty I think that's what I need right now. I'm active on there a lot and I'd really like to just get to know you all :3.

my insta is cinnabunny_xo (I'll try see if I can get it back online) and my ao3 is also the same name.

thank you for your continued support, it's greatly appreciated from me, more than you could know! I'm going to try and do better and put in more effort for you all!

thank you for coming to my tedtalk :)

-love, kay x


End file.
